


(Mostly) Fundy One-Shots (Requests Open)

by CrystalKnix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, Break Up, Chapter 13 Dark Warning, Chapter 15 Dark Warning, Chapter 8 Dark Warning, Dark, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Overprotective, Pain, Pet War, Protective Wilbur Soot, Regret, Rescue, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Slight Graphic Violence, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, can you imagine---, let me have sad fwt ;-;, lyrics, uncle technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix
Summary: Hello! If it's okay, maybe pls send requests 👉👈I mostly write angst but I can write wholesome fics too.Mostly Fundy-related stories cause at this point he's the only character I can write about XD
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy & Luke | Punz, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 159
Kudos: 403





	1. Rules

Hello! So, my laptop chose death yesterday and I can't really write my long fics since it's dead. It would probably be dead for at least two more days. So to pass time, I thought I should do some small drabbles.

So here are the rules for the requests:

• What I will write about:

  1. Fluff (Wholesome)
  2. Angst (Character Deaths and other things involving angst)
  3. Fundywastaken and other Fundy ships (except the ones that are like... With creators who specifically said they don't want to be shipped and of course with minors cause don't ship minors man).
  4. The occasional dark fic (by dark pls refer to my 'Clouds V.2.' and 'Withered Flowers' storylines cause those are the only dark things I can write).



• What I will NOT write about:

  1. Smut/All things sexual really
  2. NSFW
  3. Rape/Non-Con
  4. Shipping involving people who said they don't want to be shipped or minors.
  5. In-Real Life Shipping, meaning I am only writing fics for the characters. Not the people in real life.



Anyway, pls do send requests! And like I said, this is mostly a Fundy-centric one-shot collection. Why? Because I'm the writer and I get to choose the main character XD

But yeah pls send requests and hope you all are having a great day! :D

(Laptop chose death ;-; so now I am here)


	2. The Fox Won't Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  • Wilbur   
>  • Fundy  
>  • Tommy (mentioned only and like... Once XD)
> 
> Type:  
>  • Wholesome Father-Son Relationship with Wilbur and Child Fundy
> 
> Prompt by: Lemon_Needs_Teas (I know them because of the Fundy Deserves Better discord)

Fundy poked at the small plushie his dad had left him with, its beady little eyes staring up at him from the floor. He scrunched up his nose at the thing, wondering why his dad had left a salmon toy with him. He threw a glance towards the locked oak door, scooping his new plush into his arms before throwing it across the room. It squeaked as it hit the wall, falling to the floor with all the grace of a potato sack. Fundy let out a small huff, curling up on the carpeted floor as those dark round eyes stared at him from the corner of the room. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Why did his dad have to leave him with something so... Stare-y?

"I'm back, Fundyyy. Did you have a good time with..." Fundy's ears pricked up as he heard his dad's voice. A smile crept into his face as he saw his dad's face peeking out from behind the slightly opened door. His father glanced down at him, noticing the lack of plushie in Fundy's arms. Wilbur let out an exasperated sigh, his grin remaining on his face as he finally entered the room. "I take it you didn't like dad's gift? I thought you liked fishes?"

"It wooks at me fuwny..."

"Does it now? Hm... Well, I suppose I'll just have to return it to the ocean then." Fundy glanced up at that, puffing out his cheek at his dad's sudden shift of tone. Just because he didn't want it doesn't mean his dad could take it away! Wilbur let out a chuckle as Fundy raced across the room, picking up the toy and holding it tightly in his arms. Wilbur walked towards him, glancing down at his small son before crouching down in front of him. Fundy shifted the plush in his arms, hiding it from Wilbur's view as if to protect it from Wilbur's grasp. "Hm. I thought you didn't like it, Funds?"

"MINE!" Fundy turned away from his dad, holding onto the salmon plush as if it were a matter of life and death that he hold onto it. He felt a calloused hand ruffle his hair, his tail wagging a bit as his dad patted the top of his head. Fundy glanced at the corner of his eyes, seeing a strange look in his dad's eyes. It was the same look he'd usually see on his dad's face whenever Wilbur willingly took him to the strange beat-up van near their house, his dad busy looking and drawing at a colored piece of paper that had weird symbols all over it. Wilbur's eyes lightened up a bit, a mischievous glint appearing in those dark brown eyes as he scooted a bit closer to Fundy. Fundy clutched the toy closer, "Papa?"

"You know... It took a while for me to catch that fish, but I eventually learned an easy way to catch it. Come closer, son. I'll tell you my secret." Fundy rolled his eyes at that. The salmon wasn't alive... At least he thinks it isn't. He glanced at the plush, eyes narrowing into slits as if to say 'I'm watching you'. Fundy walked closer to his dad, looking up at him with a curious glint in his eyes as Wilbur leaned closer to whisper into his ear. "It's quite simple, my little champion. You gain their trust and then you—!"

Fundy shrieked, giggling as his dad grabbed him and began to throw him into the air, catching him in his warm arms each time he fell back down. Wilbur laughed alongside him, grateful to be able to spend a bit of time with his son after everything that he's had to to do for the day. Fundy's tail was wagging erratically, laughing as he tried to reach for the ceiling... Not that Wilbur would throw his son that high up. Fundy had dropped the plushie, content to simply let Wilbur toss him in the air for a bit. "Does my little champion like this? Do you like to fly someday, Fundy?"

"Higher! Higher! Higher!"

Wilbur pursed his lips, unable to rely deny his son of that luxury. He slowly began to throw Fundy higher, making sure he wasn't going to end up throwing him to the point of Fundy bumping into the ceiling. If there was one thing that he was sure was going to kill him one day, it would be his son's sadness, and Wilbur would be damned before he ever let anyone make his son cry. Fundy began to squirm in his arms after a while, trying to twist and move around in the air as if he wished to change direction. Wilbur thought nothing of it...

Until Fundy ended up on top of the closet.

"OH MY FUC— FUNDY!!!" Wilbur rushed over to the the wooden closet, gritting his teeth at the fact that he couldn't reach the top of it. Fundy's gold-speckled brown eyes peered at him from above, giggling as he avoided his dad's desperate grasps. Wilbur began to panic, hoping that Fundy didn't suddenly gain the urge to jump off without notice. He tried to reach further for his son, but Fundy merely laughed and scooted further away from him. Wilbur could barely see him at this point. "Come down, honey. No. No. Fundy. Stop avoiding my hands, Fundy. Baby, please get down from there. It's not safe, son!"

"Fun!" Wilbur held back the urge to scream as Fundy began to clap his hands, standing up from his seated position to wander around the top of the closet. As if to mock him, Fundy made sure not to wander too close to the edge, as if he knew Wilbur would ruin his so-called 'fun' the moment he got into grabbing distance. Wilbur glanced at the room, terrified of looking away for even a second. There was a chair tucked away into the corner, placed right next to the small bed that his son slept in. Wilbur would remember nights where he couldn't sleep and he would find himself in his son's room, simply making sure Fundy was alright and sleeping well. His heart ached during those moments, scared of how much he'd miss because of that damn war— "Papa, look!"

Wilbur saw his life flash before his eyes as the closet began to creak and groan, his small son jumping on top of it as if was a bouncy castle. "FUNDY NO NO NO STOP STOP STOP." Fundy giggled even more, continuing his little jumps on the closet. This kid is going to be the death of him—

"TOMMY! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

Needless to say, Wilbur didn't let Fundy out of his arms for a while after that, promising to never toss his son into the air ever again. 

The promise lasted only two days, and all it took was Fundy giving him the puppy eyes.

How could he say no to his little champion?


	3. The Stars Shine Bright For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  • George  
>  • Fundy  
>  • Schlatt (mentioned)  
>  • Quackity (mentioned)  
>  • Tubbo (mentioned)  
>  • Dream (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  • Wholesome/Angst  
>  • Ship Fic with FundynotFound
> 
> Prompt by: Lemon_Needs_Teas

He felt a hand grasp onto his shoulder, breaking him from the foggy daze he had lost himself to. George blinked his eyes open, glancing over as a familiar ginger-haired fox hybrid sat down beside him. They were both on a hill overlooking the bright glimmering lights of Manburg as the occasional citizen flickered in and out of view through the nation's alleyways. Fundy sat down beside him, a content and adorable smile on his face as he glanced up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. George felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, stuttering to a painful stop as he realized he could never hope to see that smile directed at him. It was surreal, being close to someone he could never really have. No matter what he did, Fundy will never chose him. Not after tonight and not for any moment in time either. He was hopeless.

"How was the date? Quackity told me you were out with Dream."

Warm golden-flecked brown eyes met his gaze, a mischievous grin on Fundy's face as he settled a bit closer to George. George frowned, hugging his knees closer to himself as he waited for the inevitable gushing. Quackity had been so vocal about it during the cabinet meeting, enough so that Schlatt had to toss him out because they were there to discuss important matters and not Fundy's suddenly blooming love life. George was glad the goggles kept his eyes hidden from sight, knowing that there was no chance in all three realms that he could keep himself from crying. No matter how much he ached to tell the fox hybrid of his feelings, he knew that it wouldn't matter and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. If only he could've been clearer beforehand. If only he had just gone out and said what his heart wanted him to profess. Now it was too late, and George was going to have to deal with that. He began to pluck at the blades of grass, tearing at them. He needed something to occupy his mind, something to make it seem he wasn't all that interested in whatever Fundy did with Dream during their date. Maybe Fundy would drop it once he realized George didn't really care.

"It was great! We ate dinner, watched Treasure Planet, and um... You know... Dream's not much of a talker, is he?"

"You kidding? He doesn't know how to shut up unless you tell him to. What? He didn't talk to you at all during the date?" George couldn't help the slight tone of anger in his voice, his lips pursing at the thought of Dream and Fundy talking to the point that they probably ignored the entire movie. A wave of silence greeted him as he finally forced himself to look at the fox hybrid next to him. Fundy had a soft smile on his face, a wry grin that didn't quite match the disappointment in his eyes. George felt guilty at that, knowing that Fundy probably came here to talk to him about the date. Fundy didn't have many friends in Manburg. Schlatt was protective and would throw a fit if he heard Dream's name mentioned in repetitive succession. Quackity couldn't be trusted to keep his mouth shut, probably going out of his way to tease Fundy about the whole thing. Tubbo was too young to be pestered by such things. That left George. It stung but that's what he was. A friend. A companion. Someone Fundy could talk to. He'd never be more than that. Fundy would never look at him as if there was the possibility of something more between them. "He probably doesn't like you then if he didn't talk much... He's a talker but only with people he likes... But... You're amazing, Fundy. I'm sure if he didn't like you before, he's certainly in love with you after tonight."

"Hm? You think so?" George wishes he could scream as Fundy suddenly presses closer to him, his head resting on the crook of George's neck... Which wasn't fair as George was the shorter person here. He stiffens under the hold, slowly reaching up a hand to caress Fundy's hair. Fundy's ears were flat against his head, a happy sigh escaping the ginger's lips as his eyes fluttered close. George wished it could stay like that... Wished the world would stop turning so he could savor this moment. It was difficult, being in love someone who could never love him back... Someone who wanted your best friend instead of you. George moved in a bit closer, waiting for Fundy to quickly pull away at the sudden shift of movement. He didn't. Instead, he felt Fundy's tail at his back, wrapping around his waist as it began to wag. Why did Fundy have to make his life more difficult? He felt his heart practically burst inside his chest at that action.

George had tried. Oh, Prime knows he tried. As clever as Fundy was, he was also quite oblivious to signs of affection. The excessive amount of sleepovers and picnic "friend" dates he's invited Fundy to. The fact that he's always made it a point to sit right next to him during cabinet meetings. The "accidental" elbow bumps each time either of them had to stand up to retrieve something. The constant act of making sure Fundy didn't fall asleep at his desk and each time he did George would have to carry Fundy back to his bed. Their small little tradition of meeting up every weekend on the very same hill they currently sat upon so they could watch the stars and fall asleep in the other's presence until either Quackity or Schlatt came up to wake them.

He tried so hard to get Fundy's attention... But it was never enough or maybe Fundy did notice and just didn't know how to turn them down. George closed his eyes, hand combing through silky ginger hair as he took in the scent of freshly-picked berries. He knew that by morning Fundy would be gone, perhaps having run off to his new boyfriend. George would wake up to the sound of Quackity's mocking voice or Schlatt's gruff command, realizing that he was utterly and miserably alone. Fundy would stop talking to him, stop going on small "friend" dates with him. Maybe he'd even stop going to their hill... Maybe one day George would be left to stare at the stars by himself, reminiscing in a love never meant to be.

"I hope not, though. Considering the date wasn't all that great."

"W-what do you mean?" Did he sound too hopeful? Too interested? George cleared his throat, glancing down at Fundy who had shifted to look up at him. George wondered if his heart was beating too fast... If Fundy could hear it and if he knew exactly what it meant. George thanked his lucky stars that that the shadows of the night had enveloped them, his blush hidden by the darkness as he forced himself to stay completely still. This might be his final moment with Fundy, he didn't want to do anything that could possibly mess it up. Fundy was still staring up at him with those cute eyes that made George nearly trip the moment he had first seen them. Quackity had laughed at him at that, not noticing that George was too busy staring at Fundy - too enamored - to even offer a bit of protest against the duck hybrid's teases. "I-I thought you said the date went great. Did something—"

"I lied... We didn't have much in common and Dream clearly didn't want anything to do with me." Fundy didn't sound too upset at that, picking at the edge of his jacket sleeve as if he was contemplating his next move. George tried to keep himself from celebrating, from jumping into the air and screaming at the top of his lungs. Fundy wasn't taken (pfft Fundy wasn't taken—), he still had a chance here. The relief melted away as realization settled back in. Even so, Fundy wouldn't pick him. Even if George tried to make his feelings more obvious... Fundy would probably laugh at him, taking it as a joke on George's part. "Besides... While on the date, I kind of realized something. I think... I think I like someone else. Someone I didn't really realize I liked until, well, tonight."

"Is it... Uhm... Is it HBo—?"

"WHAT?! No! George, what the fuck—" Fundy cackled, gripping George's arm as he burrowed his face deeper into the crook of George's neck. He was laughing, sending goosebumps across George's skin. Fundy finally moved his face away, his eyes twinkling with starlight as he finally glanced up at George. There was a smirk on his lips, his shoulders still shaking with remnants of the fox hybrid's amused laughter. "For one so smart you're so incredibly dumb... Heh... Guess we have that in common. George, I like you. I... I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, but, I like you. I really do."

George felt his heart stop at that, the world fading away as he lost himself in those gold-speckled brown eyes that looked up at him with such affection. He let out a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around the fox hybrid's form. Fundy laughed at that, both of them moving so fast that they practically toppled to the ground in a messy heap of laughter. At the end, they both laid there against the grass, hands intertwined as they stared up into the starry sky and talked all the way through the night.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. The stars shining down at them from above, the only witnesses to a love yet to bloom.


	4. Even Gods Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  • Technoblade  
>  • Phil  
>  • Ghostbur  
>  • Tommy  
>  • Fundy  
>  • Quackity (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  • Angst (with possible comfort???)  
>  • TW: Blood Mention, Death Mention, Cursing, and slight Angel of Death Phil.
> 
> Prompt by: chaoticbandito
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This is my first time writing in Techno or Phil POV so I'm sorry if this seems a bit off as I've never written about them before. Also, slight explanation, Quackity still has some beef with Techno here but Fundy is not part of the Butcher Gang and instead lives with the SBI (why? Because I said so.) Tommy is rescued from exile instead because Phil can be a good dad in this prompt XD. Lastly, the differently formatted one lines (bold or italics) are meant to be the voices.

Techno let out a tired breath of air, glancing down at his younger brother who was busy tending to their sheep companion. Ghostbur glanced over at him, a toothy grin on his face as he gave Techno a little wave. A trail of blood was left in their wake as they stumbled towards the cabin they're entire family lived in. Techno wondered when Quackity would finally realize that attacking him was fruitless… and to think the duck hybrid had tried to drag Ghostbur into it. Techno growled under his breath, wishing that Quackity would just get the message and leave them all alone.

"Are you sure Quackity will be alright? I think you killed him with too much force this time." Techno grunted at the question, slightly irritated that Ghostbur had completely forgotten what had just occurred a moment prior. He casted his blood red eyes at his transparent younger brother, feeling all sense of annoyance disappear as he looked into those warm brown eyes. Ghostbur needed to forget, best not let him remember Quackity threatening to kill Friend in front of them. Techno would give up a life if it meant Ghostbur could never remember his trauma. "Friend says thank you, by the way. I don't know what for but I'm so glad you two are getting along. You and Sally used to fight a lot when she…"

Ghostbur stuttered to a pause, an eerie silence following, only interrupted by the occasional loud gust of wind. A blizzard was in the air, he could sense it. Techno simply sighed, knowing what came next. "Oh. Hi, Techno!"

"Hello, Ghostbur." Techno winced, gritting his teeth as though speaking took too much of an effort. He shrugged it off, too focused on getting his younger brother home before any other nuisance decided to show their face. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, the harsh chill of snow biting at the tips of his ears as he took in another deep breath. He'd never thought he'd hate the cold as much as he did right then. "We're headed home."

"Oh? Where did we go before?" Ghostbur's airy voice barely registered, his mind stuttering to a stop as he strained to remember what his brother just said. Ghostbur floated into his view, his eyebrows drawn together. "Techno?"

**_'Uh oh…'_ **

_ 'Do we tell him?' _

'Duck's fault'

_ 'TechnoPain' _

**_'awwww concerned Ghostbur…'_ **

**_'snow is cold'_ **

_ 'DO WE TELL HIM???' _

**'no, you nerd'**

_ 'Blood…' _

**'let him find out—'**

"Techno?" The voices ceased their chatter, their whispers disappearing into the back of his mind as he simply gave Ghostbur a small nod. Ghostbur placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowing as he searched for something. Techno patted the ghost's hand before trekking back towards the cabin. The sooner they get home, the sooner Techno could retire to sleep. Although why he felt the need to sleep was beyond him. After a few minutes, the pair stopped a few paces near the entrance. Ghostbur still hovered behind him, gaze strangely fixated on Techno's side. Techno gave him a short glance before reaching out towards the nearly frozen doorknob. Darkness had begun to seep into their surroundings, the brutal tundra air beating at his exposed skin. Techno shivered, clutching his blue coat with his free hand. "Techno, why didn't you—"

He threw the door open, cutting off the ghost's sentence as he stumbled his way into their warm home. He waited as Ghostbur and Friend made their way inside, closing the door with a soft thump behind them. Techno didn't stay behind to listen to whatever it was Ghostbur had wanted to say. Quickly draping his coat on the coat hanger, Techno walked deeper into the cabin, intent on making his way to bed. He wanted to sleep. His body ached for it.

"Hold on a second, mate." A familiar chuckle reached his ears as a pair of injured white wings blocked his path. Phil emerged from one of the rooms, a soft smile on his face. "Dinner should be ready soon, would you like—"

**_'potato soup again?'_ **

_ 'hmmmm no dinner tonight…' _

'this should be fun'

_ 'oh whoops' _

**_'potatoes have ruined our lives'_ **

**_'Phil'_ **

_ 'Tell Phil' _

**'Philza'**

_ 'Dadza' _

**'DADZA—'**

Phil was not a man who was scared easily, having spent nearly half of his waking days nursing his one remaining life. No, he was not a faint hearted man. Once, he was a king. An angel whose very presence struck fear into all those who heard the flap of his wings. He was Philza Minecraft, after all. Yet, as he watched his eldest son topple to the ground, his breathe stuttered to a stop. He stood there frozen for a moment, heart beating madly in his chest until he finally found it in himself to move. He crouched down beside Techno, his hands hovering above his son's all too still form. A metallic scent reached his nose, his eyes flickering about until he saw crimson seeping out of Techno's side. He heard the crack of feathers, his wings morphing into sharp steel at the thought of anyone  _ daring _ to even hurt one of his sons. Phil tried to keep himself calm, revenge could wait. He had a son to take care of, "Fundy! Tommy! I require a bit of assistance here, please!"

He hears the rush of footsteps from above as he tried to press his shaking hands against the wound. Ghostbur floated into view, his pale ghostly face turning nearly transparent as he took in his brother's unmoving form. Phil wished he could comfort his son but he couldn't, not when he himself was too busy trying to bite down the panic and rage that threatened to spill from his chest. How dare… how  _ dare _ they try to take away another one of his sons? Phil bit down the bottom of his lip, forcing his mind to concentrate on Techno. His poor son who looked too peaceful, felt too cold to the touch. Phil was going to rip into whoever had the  _ fucking _ gall to come to  _ their  _ territory and attack one of  _ his _ sons. He gritted his teeth, nearly cracking them as he tried to quell his fury and horror.

**_'Killza…'_ **

**_'Killza…'_ **

**_'Killza…'_ **

His blood was wet with blood, reminding him of a time where he had been in this situation, where had to watch one of his sons die by his blade. Phil held back his sorrow. Techno wasn't going to die. Phil won't be losing another son anytime soon. It was a deep cut on the side, but Techno will survive it. He  _ will _ survive it. Techno wasn't going to lose one of his lives like this. Not if Phil had anything to say about it.

Tommy and Fundy finally reached him, their faces stricken with surprise as they saw the limp form of Technoblade. Phil bit back his dry chuckle. Of course they were surprised, no one had ever seen Techno so vulnerable before, but Phil had… once. They quickly snapped out of it, reaching out to help Phil as they all made their way towards Techno's room. They struggled to place the pig hybrid onto the bed, but after a while, they finally did it.

"Tommy, can you get me some bandages and a healing potion." Phil's voice was but a whisper, yet he heard Tommy leave the room anyway. Phil placed a hand on top of Techno's head, petting his son's soft pink hair.

"He'll be okay, right? He isn't…"

"He'll be fine, Fundy."

"... Technoblade never dies…?"

"That's right." Phil smiled at his grandson's words, that old phrase bringing a bit of comfort to him as he glanced over at Fundy. He placed a hand over Techno's, his fingers cold to the touch. Fundy didn't need to wait before grabbing the folded blanket, placing it over Techno to keep him warm as they waited for Tommy to come back. Fundy twitched, picking at the sleeve of his shirt, his gaze never leaving his uncle's form. Phil knew how sensitive Fundy could be at the sight of… probable death. "Thank you. You should probably go check on Ghostbur, I'll handle it from here."

Fundy gave him a small nod before rushing out of the room, nearly bumping into Tommy who had brought more bandages and healing potions than necessary. The blonde tried to mask his fear, but Phil knew his sons, knew their small gestures and what they meant. Tommy's bright blue eyes were blown wide open, his fingers twitching as he made his way to Phil's side. Phil gently took everything from his son's hands, holding onto one of the healing potions as reached out towards Techno. As he slowly helped Techno drink the potion, he could hear Tommy pacing behind him, his sneakers scuffing against the wooden floor. "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who did this. Ohhhh, when I get my fucking hands on them— I mean, h-how dare they come in here and hurt Techno? What fucking—"

"Tommy, I'm going to need you to calm down. We'll talk to Techno in the morning and strategize, but for now you can help Fundy with Ghostbur." Phil slowly sat back down, empty bottle in hand as he turned to face his youngest son. Tommy looked like he wanted to argue, his hands curled into fists as he glared at the wall. If there wasn't an impending blizzard, he had no doubt Tommy would be rushing to fight whoever had done this. "Tommy, please."

"Is Techie going to be okay?" Tommy turned to him, the shine of tears in his eyes as he rubbed a hand at his mouth. His poor son… they'd recently just saved him from exile. "He's going to be okay, right dad? He's Technoblade!"

"He'll be fine, Tommy."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, go ahead. I'll stay here."

Tommy hesitated for a minute, his brows creasing together before he finally stomped off into the hallway, screaming profanity at an invisible enemy. Phil shook his head, taking one of the bandages as he focused his entire attention to Techno. The wound was beginning to heal, the potion's effects fixing the damage done against his son. A scar would remain but he knew Techno wouldn't mind it, scars already littered most of the piglin hybrid's skin, what was one more to him? Phil began to dress the wound, knowing that Techno would still feel sore tomorrow regardless of the potion. He nearly cursed as he dropped the bandage, his hands still shaking from the sudden scare he had just gotten.

New L'Manburg was dangerous, far too risky and too paranoid than any nation he's visited. To come to their home under the pretense of hurting one of their own was an unofficial declaration of war. Phil reached for another roll of bandages, wrapping up the wound the best way he knew how. A part of him thought of how he shouldn't be so well-practiced in dressing wounds, thoughts of the times where he's had to help his own sons flashing through his head. Though he knew quite well that at least two of his son's were grown adults, he couldn't stop the undeniable guilt of knowing that they'd been exposed so badly to the cruelties of the world. He'd lost one son to death, and yet it felt as though he'd lost all three.

Techno was  _ plagued _ by voices.

Wilbur was  _ dead _ . His poor son is  _ gone _ .

Tommy was  _ haunted _ by his exile.

Phil laid his head against the mattress, a hand still holding on to Techno's. He was going to keep his family safe. He'd let them heal here… in their cabin. Phil wasn't going to let them break. Never again. He was here, and he'll die before anyone dared try to hurt them.

He stayed and fell asleep by Techno's side, his hand's hold never wavering even as he woke the next day. As he glanced up, a pair of warm, blood red eyes greeted him. A smile found its way to Phil's lips.

"Good morning, Techno."

"Good morning, dad."


	5. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  • Eret  
>  • Fundy  
>  • Tommy  
>  • Dream (mentioned)  
>  • Tubbo (mentioned)  
>  • Phil (mentioned)  
>  • Wilbur (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  • Fluff (but I might've made angsty I'm sorry ;-;)  
>  • TW: Tommy-Exile stuff, ya know gaslighting. Dream being manipulative and stuff. Death Mention. Toxic Relationship between Tommy and Dream with slight mention of Toxic Relationship between Dream and Fundy.
> 
> Prompt by: Ender_Creeper
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I apologize sincerely if this doesn't count as fluff. Also, just in case there's confusion, "ren" is a gender-neutral term for a parent. Furthermore, Dream is a bit of a manipulative bastard here though he's only mentioned.

"You really need to chart a map, son. You can't keep losing an entire country." Eret ran a hand through their disheveled hair, nearly knocking the flower crown off of their head as they peered around at the forest they had gotten lost in. Fundy scouted ahead, sunlight casting his ginger hair with an angelic glow. "We've been walking for miles, Fundy. I'm quite sure this isn't the way to Drywaters."

Fundy casted a look over his shoulder, traces of exhaustion clear on his face as he finally leaned against a tree. Eret slowly walked up to him, dark shades glancing down at the fox hybrid as they took a momentary break. Fundy's gold-flecked brown eyes traced the area they were in, coming to the horrible conclusion that yes, he had gotten them lost again. "Sorry, ren. I'm not the best when it comes to direction."

"It's alright, Fundy. You're just tired is all." Eret placed a hand on Fundy's head, caressing his hair before settling next to him. They weren't in a hurry, it would do both of them some good to rest. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I should've made a map, ren. Now, we're lost."

"We'll find our way to Drywaters. Think of this as an adventure. We never know what secrets lurk within the wilderness." Eret surveyed the thick foliage of the forest, not a single sign of civilization for miles. They only hoped a mob wouldn't appear out of nowhere. As they looked around, they noticed a thin line of smoke emerging from the treetops a distance away. It was a small wisp of smoke, barely visible in the brightness of day that colored the forest with its golden hue. Eret wondered who could possibly be living in the middle of nowhere, slightly worry that a familiar pinkette would appear to threaten them for being on his territory. Eret shook their head, knowing that Techno wouldn't do anything to harm them if Eret just explained that they were lost. Techno wasn't cruel enough to simply strike them for existing… unless they were orphans. "Fundy, I see smoke over there. We should try to move towards it, if we're lucky we might find the ever elusive Dream's house."

"I have a slight suspicion that that man doesn't even sleep." Fundy rolled his eyes, pushing off the tree as they both slowly made their way towards the smoke. Fundy chewed on the inside of his cheek, picking at the sleeve of his shirt as they drew closer towards what he could only hope was not a death trap. There weren't many of them who wandered this far into the desert, fearful of what horrifying monsters lurked in places where no man dared travel. Fundy knew firsthand how terrible the outside world could be outside the confines of SMP safety zones. His father was a man who travelled the world, and Fundy had had the same urge for adventure… until he had wandered into a dark forest filled with beasts that should never see the light of day. He shook his head, tearing the memories from his mind as he followed after Eret. As they neared, he took notice of the trees, slight indentations of axe markings digging into their barks. Some marks looked fresh and horribly made, as if whoever left them was too weak to hold the axe properly. Someone was here. Eret paused too, their gaze meeting Fundy's. "Uhm… You know we could always turn around—"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Fundy."

They both stumbled into a clearing, a beachfront that overlooked a never-ending ocean. Eret took notice of the shabby white tents that had been set up, the shelters covered in grime and dirt. Nature was a cruel mistress. A small path led up towards a poorly made cabin, if one could it a cabin that is. The wood was splintering at the sides, threatening to collapse on whoever dared tried to stay in it. It was a pitiful sight, clearly made without the intent of ever finishing the structure… or with no desire to actually finish its construction.

"There's a nether portal over there, we could probably use it to head back home." Fundy walked into the clearing, seeing the familiar hue of purple against the color of dark green grass and soft yellow sand. He slowly made his way over to it, his eyes shifting towards the destroyed nether portal just below the one he was currently standing next to. Maybe he should take the obsidian… "Ren, I'm going to mine the obsidian for a sec, okay?"

Eret didn't get the chance to respond before Fundy began to mine the second nether portal. They shook their head, a strange urge to look around compelling them to head further into the clearing. "I'll be right back, Fundy!"

"Don't die! Or else I'm stealing your stuff!"

"Don't burn the forest while I'm not looking!" Eret heard the indignant scoff, saw the glint of mischief in the fox hybrid's face before they finally headed closer towards the shack. As they walked through the dirt pathway, they looked at the tiki torches that they supposed lit up the path during the nighttime. In the distance, they saw what a Christmas Tree decorated with colored broken glass and pieces of dyed wool. It looked like a mess.

They stopped at the shack's small entrance, barely big enough for anyone to truly fit through. Eret glanced inside, seeing rows of chests within the small cabin. They turned away, heading over towards one of the tents.

Eret paused midway.

There was a pit in the ground, scorch marks tainting the sides as though had set a fire in the middle of the hole. Eret peered down, seeing small chunks of metal sticking out from the burnt earth. They crouched beside it, fingers touching the sides. The ground still felt warm, a residue of gunpowder in the air as Eret slowly backed away from what they now saw as a crater. What had happened here? They couldn't see blood anywhere, but someone has just recently been here. Yet why would anyone throw explosives down a hole in the ground. Something felt wrong here.

"Boo!" Eret nearly fell in as Fundy suddenly appeared behind them, cackling as Eret tried to keep their balance. They gave Fundy a look, one that just made the fox hybrid grin as he finally took a glance at what Eret was inspecting. Fundy tilted his head, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. "I know I burn forests down when I get upset, but this is a bit excessive… is that… are those armor pieces?"

"It seems so. Though why anyone would waste such precious resources out here in the wilderness is quite confusing." Eret looked over at the tent nearby, wondering if this area's tenant was inside. Fundy looked over, a questioning look in his eyes as though he were thinking the same thing. It wouldn't hurt to check. After all, the person living there might be injured from the explosion. They needed to check. "I'll go ahead. Stay behind me, Fundy."

"Thanks for volunteering for death first." Fundy mumbed beneath his breath, following after Eret as they slowly edged their way towards the tent. He held out his hand, his trusty axe materialising in his hold. "Be careful, ren."

"When have I never been careful?"

They reached the entrance to the tent, stopping as they heard shuffling from within. Eret heard labored breathing from inside, a stuttering inhale of breath as whoever it was began to move away from them and into the back of the tent. Eret pursed their lips together, slightly worried that the stranger might run off into the woods. They wouldn't want to chase some poor soul out into the wilderness to be at the mercy of the mobs. Eret tried to peek through the small slit in the middle of the tent, seeing nothing but a moving shadow. They could see the faint outline of blonde hair at the corner, though that didn't give Eret enough information. "Hello? Is anyone here? Are you alright, we saw the crater and wanted to see if anyone was injured."

"Eret?" They froze, a familiar voice reaching their eyes. Neither they nor Fundy hesitated before quickly entering the small tent. Fundy bit back a gasp as dull blue eyes stared at them from the corner, disbelief dancing in Tommy's gaze as he glanced at the two of them. Tears sprung from the boy's eyes as his breath stuttered into gasping sobs. Eret stood still, surprise still filtering through their veins. Tommy was here, and he looked like a mess. Even with only a sliver of light, Eret could see the tattered clothes that Tommy wore, his hair disheveled and long from what must've been months of isolation. He looked thin… too thin. Eret felt a pang in their heart. How could they have left Tommy like this? "No. No. No. Please. Why can't the visions just go away. Just go away. This isn't true. This isn't true."

"Tommy… it's us, man. Eret and Fundy!" Fundy took the first step, his boot crunching against the grass which caused Tommy to curl deeper into himself. Fundy paused before slowly crouching down until he was at the same height as Tommy. Fundy's hand hovered a bit closer as he bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want Tommy to go into a panic the moment he tried to touch him. "Tommy, it's us! Look, I'm going to tap you on the arm, okay?"

Eret watched as Fundy moved a bit closer, tapping Tommy with one finger. Tommy stilled, confusion flitting through those his dead blue eyes as realization finally dawned upon him. "You're real… you're… you're actually here."

"We're here, Tommy. It's okay. You're safe."

Tommy's gaze suddenly turned to Eret, and for once Eret didn't see a single trace of malice in them. Tommy had never quite forgiven them for what they had done during the first war, regarding as a traitor for the rest of Eret's days. It had stung, but Eret knew that they deserved it. Guilt gnawed at their chest as they wondered if it was their fault that Tommy was in such a state. If it was their fault that it had come to this. Tommy would be happy in L'Manburg if Eret hadn't given in to the temptation of power. Tommy would be okay, Wilbur would be alive, Tubbo wouldn't have been forced into the presidency… Fundy… Fundy wouldn't have been an orphan. So many things gone wrong, and all with the press of a button. Fundy caught their eyes, a warning in them as though Fundy could hear the despicable thoughts that races through Eret's head. A weak voice brought them back to the present, "Eret… I—"

Fundy quickly caught Tommy before he could drop to the ground, the teen collapsing in utter exhaustion. He glanced at over Eret who had raced to Tommy's side, looking over for any injury that could have caused the sudden faint. Fundy sighed as Eret moved away, slight relief on their faces. Tommy must have collapsed from exhaustion. That was probably it. Fundy held onto his uncle's unconscious form, frightened by how he could feel the bones beneath his hands as he tried to hold Tommy in a comfortable position. What had Dream done to him? Fundy felt a searing anger bubble in his veins, but he didn't know who was to blame. Was it Dream for lying to them about Tommy's condition? Or was it Fundy for not stepping in to stop his uncle's exile?

"It wasn't your fault either, Fundy. We made our mistakes but we are not to blame for Tommy's condition." Eret spoke before Fundy's thoughts could go deeper. Fundy bit his bottom lip, but didn't argue, knowing that Eret could tell when he was upset. Fundy shifted his hold, one arm supporting Tommy's back and another supporting the back of his knees. Tommy's head rested against his shoulder, and Fundy wished Dream was nearby so he could take one of the man's lives, for even in sleep Tommy looked absolutely miserable. It wasn't fair. Tommy shouldn't have been left alone like this. Dream shouldn't have dared to do this. Fundy had no doubt that the crater outside was Dream's doing… Tommy wouldn't do such a thing, destroy armor for the sake of it. Fundy let out a growl, ears pressed against the top of his head as he slowly stood up. Eret followed after him, their mouth set into a thin line as they both left the tent. "We can't leave Tommy here. I don't… we  _ shouldn't _ leave him here. We need to go before Dream decides to come back."

"We could take Tommy to Drywaters, I never told Dream about it. He shouldn't be able to find us there." At least, that's what Fundy hoped. He never saw the purpose of telling his ex-fiance where he planned to live. Why should he? He didn't want Dream knocking at his door one day to apologize for a relationship he probably was never invested in. Tommy would be safe at Drywaters. He and Eret could help Tommy recover there and once things have settled down, they could tell Tubbo and Phil about Tommy's whereabouts. Fundy looked over at Eret who nodded, a smile forming on their face as they began to head towards the nether portal. They could only hope they didn't bump into a familiar masked man during their trek through the nether. Fundy shivered as he realized they'd have to cross New L'Manburg to get to Drywaters. If anyone caught them… well, they were completely and utterly  _ fucked _ . It was time to be sneaky. He slowed down, trying to match Eret's pace as he realized he has accidentally been walking too fast. "Do you think… Do you think Dream would try to look for Tommy?"

"Dream has a goal in mind. I have a suspicion that he needs Tommy under his complete command for it. That man is a  _ bastard _ , one could never tell what his true motivations are." Eret shook their head, remembering those piercing green eyes that glared at them when they had tried to protest. "We can only hope he doesn't find us."

"If he does… I'll fucking kill him." Fundy held Tommy closer, still sick at the thought of Tommy being left alone with no one but that tyrant's company. They both finally reach the portal, the harsh sounds of the nether reaching their ears as they both take one final look at Tommy's base. Tommy lived here… for months. Poor kid, not a soul to speak to other than that despicable Dream. "I'm not letting him near, Tommy. Over my dead fucking body."

"No. It'll be over mine." Fundy tossed Eret a look, raising a brow at Eret's statement. It held truth, an undeniable one. Eret didn't know much about Dream, but a part of them knew the man had attachments. They'd seen the way Dream would pause at an empty castle hallway when he thought no one was looking. How he'd bring out a diamond ring from the inside of his sweater pocket, pressing a soft kiss on it before quickly placing it back into the safety of clothes. Eret didn't quite know what had caused the sudden break-up a few days before the scheduled wedding, but they knew Dream cared. If Dream were to ever find them, Eret would be the only to lose a life. It was alright. They had two lives to spare, and they'd gladly toss them all away -even their final life - if it meant giving Fundy and Tommy a chance to escape. Fundy could protect Tommy from then on after, but as long as Eret breathed, they wouldn't let Dream near their son and Tommy. Eret wrapped an arm around Fundy, holding him closer as they brought a sword. "No. If Dream comes for us, I want you to run. Don't look back. You have to promise me you won't look back. Tommy needs one of us to stay alive for him, and I am not letting Dream kill you. Now, do you promise to run if he comes to attack us?"

"I'm not promising that, ren. I'm not leaving you with Dream of all people. I'm staying by your side. I'm not losing another parent figure." Fundy rolled his eyes, inhaling as he tried to shake away the tears. He knew Tommy needed them both, needed someone who could actually serve as a parent instead of a confused nephew who didn't know what to do. Tommy needed Eret. "I can't lose you, ren. And Tommy can't lose you too. We both need you."

"I know, son, but Dream is a stubborn man." Eret gripped Fundy a bit closer, wishing that Fundy would just promise them that. Fundy held his ground, a smug grin on his face. "Can you please just promise me that—"

"No. Insert heart here."

Eret laughed at Fundy's antics. Fine. If Fundy wouldn't promise them that then Eret would just have to fight hard enough to keep them all alive. Dream wouldn't know what hit him. Still, it was a long trek home and the nether is not a place one wishes to be trapped in while being a hunted. Before they could get home, they needed to survive the nether first… and perhaps even Dream.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go home."

They stepped into the portal, leaving behind the traces of bad memories and misery. Goodbye Logstedshire, you won't be missed.


	6. A Liar and A Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

Fundy curled closer into himself, pulling his knees closer to his chest as a bout of nausea tore through his senses. His throat ached with each small sound he made in an effort to alert anyone of his debilitated state. The air felt hot around him, nearly suffocating as he clawed at his shirt collar, begging for fresh air to fill his lungs. The window had been closed for the night, trapping him in his own bedroom to choke and die. Well, he wasn't really dying, but it sure felt like he was. His vision was blurry, spots of black weaving in and out of existence as he tried to focus on the lamp desk in front of him. He was in his room, but he couldn't say for sure. Fundy let out a whimper, shivering despite the heat that ravaged his body. He must've caught something yesterday, or maybe a while ago when he had so carelessly jumped into the river after a long hot day of training. Fundy buried his head into the rough pillow, begging the abyss of sleep to take him into its kind embrace. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his eyes open, if he'd even wake once he does fall into slumber.

The day had started quite terribly, with his father practically yanking him out of bed in the godforsaken hours of dawn where even the sun still refused to rise in the east. There had been a chill and harsh wind outside, one that left Fundy shivering in his poorly-made crayon suit as they all began their daily training. Fundy could barely breathe by the time they finished, the sun high in the sky that it's warmth was more a curse than a blessing.

With their training done, Fundy got the "bright" idea to sneak out and jump into the river nearby. The water was cold against his skin, dripping down his hair as he made his way home, hoping that he wouldn't run into Wilbur.

Jumping into the river was a mistake… gods…

He heard the faint creak of wood stuttering open, a muted gasp as hurried footsteps echoed throughout the small room. Fundy groaned, closing his eyes as the sudden loud noise began to make his head ache anew. A warm hand was rubbing gentle circles on his back, another petting his hair before lowering to rest at his forehead. He heard a small tsk from above, hushed whispers asking indecipherable words into his ear as a face came into view. Fundy blinked, his vision a mess of color. He didn't know who was in the room with him, couldn't possibly distinguish the face that peered down at him. He edged a bit closer to the stranger, wishing to feel some semblance of comfort in the haze that enveloped his mind. The stranger moved closer, the mattress dipping as they sat a bit closer to him. Fundy reached out a hand, clutching at what felt like the end of a coat. A blue coat as far as he could tell. That meant one thing… "D-dad?"

"Y-yeah, kiddo… Are you alright, Fundy?"

He felt arms wrap around his form, pulling him closer until his head was resting on his dad's lap. He felt his dad fuss over him, poking his cheek every now and then as if to see if he was still conscious.

"Jumped into the river… sorry…" Fundy sniffed, eyes nearly fluttering shut as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. He expected a lecture, a tangent of words he'd probably wouldn't be able to understand as his dad went on a tirade of how foolish he had been and how dangerous it would've been if anyone had caught him outside L'Manburg. Wilbur had built the walls for him, so Fundy would never have to leave. Fundy hated them.

"It's alright, buddy. I know training was brutal today. It's not your fault." Fingers grazed his cheek. Fundy leaned into the touch, his tail wagging weakly against the bed. "You poor thing… you'll be alright, Fundy. I promise."

The arms around him slowly disentangled.

"You have a fever… Hold on a second, Fundy. I'll be right back, alright?" Fundy whined as his dad moved away, feeling the loneliness of his situation even as he heard the scuff of boots against the wooden floor of his bedroom. A cool breeze fluttered into the room, as pale moonlight graced the room with its ethereal glow. Fundy blinked, turning on his side to avoid the light. "I'll be right back, Fundy. Just try and close your eyes for now."

"B-but…" His dad's footsteps turned muffled, his door creaking as his dad disappeared into the hall. Fundy whimpered, shutting his eyes tight as he could, worried that his dad wouldn't come back. "Dad…"

Silence greeted him. He wanted to cry.

It wouldn't be the first time Wilbur had promised him something and didn't truly mean it. Fundy missed when Wilbur acted like his dad instead of his general. L'Manburg had been nothing but a cabin, the home of a hermit and his small fox hybrid son. There was no war, no drugs, no Tommy nor Tubbo, but them. Perhaps it was selfish to long for the past, but Fundy would have given everything to have his dad back. He hated the general, but missed the musician.

General Wilbur Soot was a cold man, a soldier who loved his country more than he could ever love his own family. Wilbur Soot the Travelling Musician was a loving and doting father, a man who simply wanted to give his son the world.

He's still so young… yet he's lost himself and his father to war. War has no mercy to spare, not to a father and certainly not to a child.

"Dad… please don't leave me here… Dad..."

He felt hot tears sting the corner of his eyes, wet trails slowly cascading down his cheeks as he let out a mournful sob. His dad had left him again. His hands reached out towards his hair, pulling at the tips as he tried to console himself to sleep. He was alone. His dad didn't care. His head began to pound, an ache settling over his entire body as sorrow wracked through his form. The house was eerily silent, as if his dad had truly left him alone to fend for himself against a fever. Still, Fundy held on to the small hope that his dad would come back, that he couldn't hear movement due to the ringing in his ears. He wished his dad wasn't so busy… too busy to even stay— His ears twitched, the slight groan of wood breaking through the silence as someone rushed back into the room. He let out a small noise of joy, sounding more like he was choking as a hand tried to soothe him into comfort. He felt something cold and wet pressed against his forehead.

"We need to go on a supply run soon." Fundy heard his dad mutter under his breath, the drenched piece of cloth left against his forehead as a pair of arms moved him to the center of the bed. Fundy let out a pained gasp, his vision blurring as he was slightly jostled. "Sorry, Fundy. I know it hurts, buddy."

Fundy heard the rustle of bedsheets, the sudden shift on the mattress as his dad turned to leave again. With his remaining strength, Fundy reached out, grasping his dad's wrist though knowing his dad could easily break out of his weak hold. He felt his dad's pulse quicken, the figure shifting until he was gazing into his dad's blurry face. Fundy couldn't really see his eyes, a dark shadow covering the top of his dad's face.

"Stay." His voice was hoarse, a low whisper that Fundy feared wouldn't reach his dad's ears. His dad moved closer, lying down beside him as he placed a hand on the back of Fundy's head. Fundy pressed closer, nuzzling his head against his dad's neck as a small tune tried to pull him to sleep. He'd never heard his dad sing this particular song, it reminded Fundy of the time he and Eret had started to sing while they placed down the foundations of what was to be L'Manburg. Fundy sniffled, remembering the days where his dad trusted him enough to be in charge of the houses… yet that responsibility fell upon Tubbo as his dad was too worried about Fundy leaving the walls to gather the materials they needed for construction. Eret had casted him a look, a worried glance before humming underneath his breath. It had devolved into a round of singing which lasted the entire night. He felt a chin press against the top of his head, and for a moment, Fundy remembered how good of a dad Wilbur was when he wasn't riddled with paranoia and stress. "Mmm… love you…"

His dad froze up and Fundy worried that he had said the wrong thing. He couldn't exactly remember the last time he'd told his dad that… couldn't remember the last time his dad said those words to him either. Fundy tried to pull away but an arm wrapped around his shoulder, shushing him as his dad held him closer. Fundy let out a small yip, too delirious to even be embarrassed about how childish it sounded. "I-I love you too, bud. I love you too."

His eyes fluttered close, exhaustion seeping into his veins as the fever began to pull him into sleep. Fundy clung to his dad's soft singing, wondering why his dad sounded a bit different than he usually did. Wilbur didn't sing as much, preferring to hum a low whisper that Fundy could barely hear at times. He couldn't remember the last time his father had sung him to sleep. The last his dad had been there for him when sickness placed a mist over his mind that Fundy could barely distinguish friend from foe. Still… he knew he was safe in his dad's arms right then and there. No one else in L'Manburg cared for him, it couldn't be anyone else. A smile found its way to his lips. He wished his dad hugged him more often. "Will… you be here in the morning…?"

"I will, Fundy. I'll stay with you for the night if you want me too. You don't have to worry about early morning training, at this rate you might have to stay in bed for a week… god…" A loud hiss followed soon after, his dad's hand trembling against the back of his head as a drop of water landed on his cheek. He heard a sniffle, the hand disappearing for a moment before settling on his cheek. A thumb wiped away the bead of water, "I'm sorry, Fundy. Don't worry about your old man, alright?"

"... Goodnight, Dad… promise you'll be here tomorrow? Please..."

"... Sleep well, Fundy, and yes I'll be here. I promise. I promise."

"...love you…"

"Hm… I know, son. I know."

~~~

Eret waited until Fundy's breath slowly stuttered to a peaceful lull, his forehead still creased as though even sleep there was no reprieve from the stress the poor fox hybrid suffered in his waking life. Eret rubbed soothing circles on his back, guilt gnawing and clawing at their chest as their tongue tasted the sickly sweet lie that they had told the poor child. They knew they should have corrected Fundy, should've told him that they weren't Wilbur.

But how could they tell the truth? Fundy looked utterly miserable and Eret's heart couldn't bear the devastated disappointment that would cross Fundy's face, quickly disappearing into indifference as if to show he didn't really care.

Fundy wasn't that good at hiding his emotions.

They pressed a soft pat against the fox hybrid's head before slowly moving away. Fundy stirred in his sleep but didn't try to reach out for them. Eret made their way towards the hall, leaving the door open for when Wilbur came into the house. They paused, leaning against the wall as a sharp pain of despair gripped their chest. 

Dream's proposal hung over their head.

L'Manburg's army consisted of children, Eret didn't know what to do. It was a good offer, one not many could refuse… but to take a child's life much less three for the sake of a crown is nothing short but evil. Eret placed ran a hand through their face, the choice weighing heavily in his soul. They'd said yes, like the coward they were. With one simple word, Eret condemned them all to death. Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy shouldn't have to go through such a betrayal, but there's nothing Eret could do. The deal was signed, and only the gods knew who cruel Dream could be if crossed. They had to go through with it… even if it meant seeing hate in Fundy's eyes. L'Manburg would be a nation built upon the blood and tears of children lost to war. In the end, it was never meant to be.

They heard the crinkle of bedsheets. They looked over, relieved to find that Fundy had simply turned in his sleep. Eret sighed before walking down the stairs, careful not to step on a creaky floorboard. Eret couldn't stay, it wasn't their place and Fundy didn't need them. Fundy needed his dad, and Eret would drag Wilbur home by the neck if it meant Fundy could have one moment of happiness. Wilbur needed to be there for his son. For once, damn it.

Eret breathed in the night air, the wind whipping against the end of their coat as they gazed up into the starless sky. They took a final look behind their shoulder, praying to any god that Fundy wouldn't wake to an empty room.

Eret left. They needed to find Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> • Fundy  
> • Eret  
> • Wilbur (mentioned)  
> • Tommy (mentioned)  
> • Tubbo (mentioned)  
> • Dream (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
> • Angst
> 
> Prompt by: Project
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Pain :3


	7. Your New Boyfriend Lyrics (Fundy Ver.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a one-shot and I am currently working on two one-shots rn so dw. I just got hit with a brainrot and made this :/ oops XDDD

Life isn't quite what I thought I'd be

When I was a kid on DSMP

I thought when I get older

I'd be like dad, but better

Now I'm 21, and I work as a foreman

This job is not the best, I'll be honest

If I could change a single thing

I'd make it me and not him

He's in your bed, I'm in your DMs

I'm the starlights and he's just the dull gems

And even though he's got the gold crown

That doesn't mean I am just the clown

Anyway, make the most of him

'Cause he moves on pretty bloody quick, oh-oh

Your new boyfriend's an arsehole (woo!)

Yeah, I've met your George (of course, I've met your George)

The one who took you away from me

You hit it off instantly

I know, 'cause you won't stop telling me

I've seen his jawline, shoulders, and goggles

Push against his fashion sense

I've thought about what he looks like nude

I like you, though

'Cause he's living the dream (living the dream, living the dream)

Oh, he's living the dream

From back when we were 17

He's living the dream (living the dream, living the dream)

Oh, he's living the dream

From back when we were 17

How on earth could I be saved?

When I'm one boom away from insane

I just think that I deserve

A little bit of what I earned

I'm not gonna make another scene

The one I made when I was like, eighteen

Means I'm not allowed in the Badlands

But he's in your bed, and I'm in your DMs

I'm the starlights and he's just the dull gems

'Cause even though he's got the gold crown

That doesn't mean I am just the clown

Anyway, make the most of him

'Cause he moves on pretty bloody quick, oh-oh

Your new boyfriend's an arsehole

I think about you every day (every day)

So how on earth can I be saved? (Can I be saved?)

I think about him a lot as well (I think about him)

Maybe if he wasn't fine as hell (he's really fine as hell)

'Cause you're beauty

And you're grace (and you're grace)

Your fictional house is my favourite place

And I want you to notice me

With no hanging threat of death, please (Jason Derulo)

I want you to care

I want to smell your hair


	8. Your Own Good/Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  \- Wilbur  
>  \- Fundy  
>  \- Phil  
>  \- Technoblade (mentioned)  
>  \- Tubbo (mentioned)  
>  \- Tommy (mentioned)  
>  \- Quackity (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  \- Dark and Sickfic  
>  \- TW: DARK, IMPLIED DRUGGING AND KIDNAPPING, SLIGHT CONTINUATION FROM 'WITHERED FLOWERS', AND INSANE WILBUR SOOT  
>  \- I CANNOT EMPHASIZE ENOUGH THAT THIS IS A DARK ONE-SHOT SO PLS DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH STUFF LIKE THIS
> 
> Prompt by: oli
> 
> Author's Note:  
> DARK ONE-SHOT. FINAL WARNING.  
> Also, this is a sort of continuation from 'Withered Flowers' so if y'all want context check that out, but same warning applies as it is a dark fic.

Wilbur dipped the washcloth into the river, humming underneath his breath as a school of salmon swam away from his hands. There was a warm summer breeze in the air, sunrays splashing the jetting silver river with streaks of gold. With water dripping past his fingertips, he ran a hand through his hair, beads of sweat on his forehead as he glanced at the treeline that bordered their little cabin. Technoblade had left with Tommy and Tubbo to run an errand. He could only hope they stayed safe and out of Quackity’s grasp. Wilbur quickly stood up, wet clumps of dirt clinging to the bottom of his pants as he walked back to the house. The river water might give Fundy some semblance of comfort, might remind him of simpler times when he was but a child.

He entered the quaint cottage, the door creaking open as he made sure not to track mud onto the polished wood floor. There was the distinct sound of clanging cutlery in the kitchen, the soft rustle of feathers moving about as his dad prepared for supper. Wilbur wished he could stop by the kitchen, give Phil a small greeting and perhaps even chat for a while, but Fundy needed him. What kind of dad would he be if he left his poor son to battle a fever alone? He closed the door behind him, cursing as blades of grass blew into the house. Ah, well, he could clean that up later. He turned towards the stairs, his footsteps muffled by the thick red carpet that Wilbur himself insisted be placed in the case his precious son accidentally fell down the stairs (not that Wilbur would let that happen). He made his way to the end of the hallway, peeking into his son’s room with a smile on his face. He would knock... but the doorway only had a thick curtain as its door.

“Fundy?” Wilbur entered the dimly lit room, the windows shuttered close with no chance of sunlight intruding as his son had complained about the light. “I’m back… are you alright?”

There was a slight movement on the bed, a pained groan plucking at Wilbur’s heartstrings as fever-hazed, gold-flecked brown eyes stared at him from the gloom. He rushed to his son’s side, pressing the damp and cold washcloth to Fundy’s too hot forehead. Fundy weakly held onto his wrist, keeping his hand in place as Wilbur used his free hand to trace comforting circles on the fox hybrid’s back. Much to Wilbur’s joy, Fundy leaned into the touch, too delirious to pull away.

“It’s alright, Fundy. Dad’s here now. I won’t be leaving again, alright?” Wilbur didn’t expect a response, not when Fundy was out of his mind. His poor son had always been too susceptible to sickness, a problem as his little champion was quite the adventurer too. “Just try and sleep, hm?”

He nearly chuckled as Fundy finally let go of his wrist, only to grasp his shoulders as if begging for a hug. Wilbur didn’t like it when his son was sick - no respectable parent would enjoy their own child’s suffering - but he can’t say he didn’t find it sweet how Fundy would be reduced to a clingy mess. At times where Fundy could bring himself to speak, he’d always cry out for Wilbur, wanting his dad not to leave him again. Wilbur blinked, a trail of tears cascading past his cheeks. He didn’t realize he had been crying. It tore a hole in his soul, each time Fundy cried out for him. He’d left Fundy during the exile, left his son to toil and suffer under a tyrant’s rule for two years.

Wilbur sat at the edge of the bed, pulling Fundy into his hold as he ran a hand through his son’s disheveled hair. Fundy clung to the back of his shirt, burrowing his face into the crook of Wilbur’s neck. His son was silent today, certainly an improvement from yesterday’s broken window incident. Fundy was his little champion and as much as Wilbur knew his son would easily bounce back from an illness, he shouldn’t have forced himself to throw a chair through the glass (another reason why the window was shuttered close). Wilbur pulled Fundy closer.

_ ‘Everyone had been frightened, the crash of breaking glass echoing through the cabin. Wilbur had moved before anyone else could, rushing up the steps and into his son’s room just in time to see Fundy trying to squeeze through the window. Beads of blood caked his son’s fingers as he had cut himself trying to hold onto the window’s edge where small shards of glass still jutted out. His son had casted him a look, one so anguished and hate-filled that Wilbur just knew his son was not really seeing him (Cause Fundy didn’t hate him, his own dad, right?). He’d nearly died when Fundy let go of the edge, falling out of view and onto the ground below. Wilbur had turned to leave the room, racing down the stairs in chase of his clearly ailing and hysterical son.’ _

“You gave me quite the scare, champ.” Wilbur stopped petting his son’s hair, burying his face in Fundy’s ginger curls as if to quell his erratically beating heart. Fundy yawned, not understanding a single word that Wilbur was talking about. “When I saw the blood, saw you  _ let go _ , I was worried you’d injure yourself even more. I understand why… you were frightened and  _ sick _ .”

_ ‘Techno had followed after him, seeing the worry (and perhaps even the manic gleam) in his eyes as he nearly tore the door of its hinges. Fundy was darting towards the treeline by the time they reached the back of the cabin. Wilbur let the adrenaline rush through his veins, an unhinged energy he thought he’d long since exhausted pushing him towards his runaway son. Techno had been surprised, caught off-guard by Wilbur’s sudden burst of speed. It had been easy to reach his son, the poor dear still exhausted and weak from the bout of fever he had been suffering from all week. Fundy had screamed, loud and full of unnecessary agony as Wilbur wrapped his arms around him, forcefully dragging him away from the far-reaching and dangerous forest.’ _

“Did you confuse me for someone else? My poor baby…” Wilbur caressed his son’s cheek, a soft smile appearing on Fundy’s face at the attention. Fundy’s tail wagged a bit as his ears pressed against the top of his head. Wilbur melted at the sight. He’d miss his son, missed being able to hold him without the threat of Fundy biting him or flinching. “You shouldn’t worry. Dad’s here and that bastard’s blown to shreds. He can’t hurt you anymore.. I made sure of it.”

_ ‘Wilbur had thought the fever had gone away, that Fundy was simply recovering after enduring a week of sickness, but he was wrong. He had carried his son all the way back to his room, the fox hybrid cursing and thrashing in his grasp until Wilbur had finally placed him on the bed. The hate in his son’s eyes couldn’t have been for him. Of course it wouldn’t be for him. His son was seeing someone else, he didn’t know he was safe and with his dad. Wilbur knew it would be risky - knew it could cause complications if he tried - but he had to do something about it. He’d left the room (making sure Fundy couldn’t leave the bed) and went to search for his old brewing equipment. His son needed a bit of help. A potion of weakness and health would do the trick.’ _

His little champion didn’t heal properly the first time, Wilbur would make sure he did on the second try. It pained him to reduce his own son to his current sickly state, but how else was his son going to realize that he was safe and not in harm’s way? Wilbur had brought the fever back. His poor son didn’t understand, had screamed and  _ clawed _ as Wilbur coaxed him to drink the potion. Fundy had quieted down after a while, lapsing into a blank-eyed silence as Wilbur cooed at him and urged him to take a nap. Wilbur shook his head, a smile on his face at the memory. Fundy would understand. He might even be a bit better behaved after this. Wilbur nuzzled the top of his son’s head, the fox hybrid faintly yipping as his son finally fell into a restful sleep. Wilbur giggled at that, it’s been a while since he’d heard Fundy so happy. This was good, doing this had been good if it meant Fundy could be happy. It meant Wilbur was being a good dad.

“Wil?” A knock against the doorway brought Wilbur out of his thoughts, he looked up at Phil’s blue eyes, a strained look in them as their gaze turned to Fundy (not that Wilbur saw it). Phil had a forced smile on his face, a flash of teeth that looked too fake to show actual care and happiness (not that Wilbur saw it.) Wilbur moved, Fundy still in his arms as he regarded Phil with curious eyes. Phil rarely entered Fundy’s room, saying something along the lines that Fundy might not like feathers strewn about on the floor. “Would you like to help me in the kitchen? I’m sure Fundy will be fine for a few hours, mate. Kid’s got it rough, let’s give him some space, yeah?”

“If you say so, Phil.” Wilbur pressed a soft kiss on Fundy’s cheek before gently placing him back on the bed. He only hoped that Fundy wouldn’t wake up when Wilbur wasn’t in the room. He turned to leave, pausing as he realized a small stream of tears on his son’s cheeks. Wilbur smiled, wiping those crocodile tears away with his thumb. “Oh, Fundy. There’s no need to cry. You’re safe… You’re home and I’m always going to be here for you. Sleep well, my little champion.”

Wilbur stood up, leaving Fundy to rest as he headed out of the room and into the hall where Phil stood. There was a question in his dad’s eyes, one that Wilbur couldn’t care much for. He waited for the pin to drop, waited for the baseless accusation that Wilbur had long expected to come.

“Are you happy, Wil?” He froze. It wasn’t what he expected. Phil looked at him, eyes narrowed as if he didn’t trust Wilbur to speak the truth. Unfair. Wilbur was not a liar. He never lied.

“Yes.” Wilbur smiled contentedly, “This is for my son’s own good” 

_ ‘This is Fundy’s own fault’ _ was left to linger in the air.


	9. The Last Day of Winter (The Last Day of Summer Lyrics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Tis I... Back with another lyric mess because I am on a brainrot and cannot be stopped.
> 
> Anyway, I always affiliated The Last Day of Summer with Fundy... So... Have this I guess :/

**Tommy:**  
What do you do when the war has ended?  
What do you do when the battle's won?  
So many questions left unanswered  
So many things still left undone

What do you do  
When it's up to you to choose:  
Has something ended or begun?  
Fix or leave? Pick one

Do I fix our old L'Manburg?  
That place where I was exiled from?  
I could leave and build a new nation somewhere else  
But what about peace instead?

Ugh! What's my deal?  
Why do I feel  
There's something left I still  
Need to do?

Where do you go when it's over?

What do you do when you've come to  
The last day of winter?

 **Sapnap (idk why XD):**  
Attention, everyone. The war is officially over.  
If you still intend to make things miserable in the next few days, please inform us by sundown.  
Otherwise, I will burn anyone who causes another war!  
Annoying small child, this means you.

 **Tommy:**  
It's Tommyinnit, bitch.

 **Sapnap:**  
Pssh, whatever.

 **Tommy:**  
How come you made up... Snowchester? You could move in with me, you know

 **Tubbo:**  
I wanted to, you know. I just wanted to move on, forget the past and L'Manburg  
Besides, me moving in with you? It's just asking for trouble.

 **Tommy:**  
Sometimes our friendship is worth the trouble. Believe me.

 **Tubbo:**  
I guess we both have a choice to make, Mr. Theseus **(idk man XD)**

This is an ensemble part:  
Where do you go when it's over?  
What do you when you've come to  
The last day of winter?

 **Tommy:**  
Furry! **(Pls don't murder me for the joke ;-;)**

 **Fundy:**  
If it isn't the big hero.

 **Tommy:**  
I've barely seen you since I got back. You avoiding me?

 **Fundy:**  
Not at all. Tough last day?

 **Tommy:**  
I thought when we finished my war, everything would make sense.  
But it doesn't. It's the last day of winter, but I don't feel like anything's over.

 **Fundy:**  
I get it. The second war was the biggest thing in my life.  
I came back changed. And yet the rest of you felt like you stayed the same.

 **(sung)**  
Eret always says my father made home  
As this safe magic space

 **(spoken)**  
The truth: it's so he could gain power

 **(sung)**  
He never even raised me right  
It's time to make the world my own  
Time someone put you in your place

 **(spoken)**  
All I ever wanted was to make everyone smile  
If I can't do that then I'll make you all cry

 **Tommy:**  
Surely not?

 **Fundy:**  
I'm so tired, Tommy. I'm done with all of you.

 **Tommy:**  
Fundy you can't just change sides...  
What the fuck is that red vine thing on your face?

 **Fundy:**  
It promised me the power to bring everyone together

 **Tommy:**  
Whatever that is, it's using you! You're not thinking straight!

 **Fundy:**  
Good!

 **(sung)**  
I've been here since I was a kid  
I did everything they ever asked, yeah I did  
And for what?

You know this world will never be mine  
As long as you people rule over the stars

 **Ensemble part:**  
What do you do on the last day of winter?

 **Fundy:**  
So I'll do anything  
I don't care if I hurt anyone  
It doesn't pay to be a good kid,  
A good kid, a good son

You guys were never on my side  
So I think it's time I watched you fall  
And soon you'll see what I did  
Soon they'll be no wars at all!

 **Ensemble:**  
Winter, winter, winter, winter  
Winter, winter, winter, winter


	10. Walls of False Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> \- Wilbur  
> \- Fundy  
> \- Tommy (mentioned)  
> \- Tubbo (mentioned)  
> \- Dream (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
> \- Angst with Father-Son Relationship of Wilbur and Fundy  
> \- TW: Cursing, yelling, maybe Bad Dad Wilbur (idk if this is how concerned parents react to their children disobeying rules :/)
> 
> Prompt by: oliverxx
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Wilbur isn't exactly a bad dad here... but he's certainly overprotective and loud so... ya know. Plus, for clarification, Wilbur doesn't let Fundy out of the walls of L'Manburg but he certainly lets Fundy fight from time to time... but not in the main frontlines. As such, Fundy doesn't actually know what Dream, Sapnap, or George look like.

“Did you believe I wouldn’t notice your absence?” Fundy froze, a silhouette appearing from behind the tree that stood beside the entrance to L’Manburg. “Fundy, what was my one rule?”

He gripped the bottom edge of his uniform shirt, bits of string hanging loosely from the cloth as he turned around to face Wilbur. The man looked utterly exhausted, dark circles beneath his eyes as a cool breeze ruffled his uncombed, curly brown hair. Wilbur stood at attention, one hand gripping the hilt of his sword as Fundy felt his father grasp his arm. Fundy couldn’t bring himself to speak as Wilbur dragged him deeper into the confines of L’Manburg, soft chuckling from somewhere in the darkness (no doubt Tubbo and Tommy watching Fundy be dragged off into another lecture). Fundy bit the inside of his cheek, the hto dog van coming into view as Wilbur practically shoved him inside. Shadows clung to the furniture, the soft hiss of potions brewing the only source of noise within the small space that Fundy nearly wished that Wilbur would just leave him there to sulk for the night as his punishment. Luck was not on the fox hybrid’s side.

“Have you any idea how horrified I was to find out that you were missing? I was this close to sending out search parties, Fundy. I was this fucking close!” Fundy hung his head, his father’s yelling accompanied by the sickening slam of the door closing. He pressed his lips together as Wilbur grabbed him by the arms, his hold nearly bruising as Wilbur glared into his eyes. Fundy felt a trickle of fear, “I can’t have you doing this again. Do you know how reckless and stupid―”

“I just wanted to take a walk, dad…”

“A walk? A WALK?! What if you got caught? What if you ran into fucking Dream? Have you no self-preservation. FUCK!” Fundy flinched as Wilbur let go of him, only to slam his hands against the table. Wilbur was breathing hard, his chest heaving up and down as if he was calming himself down. “I can’t lose you, Fundy. Dream’s a tyrant, he would do anything to win this war.”

“Why? Are you scared they’re going to use me against you? They probably don’t even know I exist since I’m not even allowed to leave this place! How could they even know you have a son to use as blackmail when you don’t let me wander outside the walls?!” Fundy hadn’t meant to raise his voice, stuttering into a fearful pause as he realized the seeping anger in his tone. Wilbur glanced up at him, shock dancing in those dark brown eyes. Fundy leaned against the wall, the cool metal sending goosebumps down his skin… or perhaps that was the rising frustration. L’Manburg was Fundy’s entire world, he barely knew anything outside those depressingly large walls that seemed to reach up into the heavens above. Wilbur had made it clear to everyone that Fundy was to never leave. “Dad, I can’t live my whole life here. There’s a whole other world out there just waiting to be explored. I… I just wanted to see it. You can’t keep me inside forever.”

“It’s not forever, Fundy. It’s just until the war is over.” He felt a gentle hand caress his cheek. Fundy didn’t even realize that Wilbur had moved closer, “Then you’ll be free to… wander.”

Fundy chuckled at that. His dad was a terrible liar, he couldn’t even conceal the hesitation in his voice. Fundy focused his attention on his muddy boots instead, remembering how the wind felt against his hair as he raced through the forest, a skulk of foxes yipping after him as they skittered in and out view among the forest shrubbery. The silver rays of moonlight had been his only guide. Of course he did run into a few trees, even running into a strangely colored lime one that he swore made a peculiar sound when he bumped into it. He had eventually come to a stop by a clear lake at the center of an empty clearing, watching as the dark shadows zipped around the bottom of the water. Fundy had sat at the edge, water falling his fingertips as if they were blue laces of crystal. As he let himself catch his breath, it felt as if someone was watching from afar―

“Give it time. We’ll have our freedom and perhaps I’ll let you leave L’Manburg every now and then.” There was a hand on the top of his head, soothing his ears down as a smile formed on his dad’s face. Fundy couldn’t bring himself to return it. “I promise. Just stay inside for now, hm?”

“You promise?” He moved closer, clutching the front of his dad’s coat. Wilbur placed a hand at Fundy’s back, hesitant as if Wilbur wasn’t quite sure if Fundy was asking for a hug. Fundy gritted his teeth at the idea of even hugging Wilbur at such a time. He took a sigh, willing his voice not to shake or for tears to spring into his eyes as he glanced up to meet his father’s eyes. He hated how he barely reached his father’s chin despite being older than Tommy or Tubbo. “You talk of freedom and independence as if they were inevitable. Don’t you see how hopeless this is dad? You’re fighting a losing battle. You think you can beat a god? A fucking god? We’re all going to die. I-I’m going to die. I’m going to die without ever having lived, dad―”

The rest of his words were swallowed away as Wilbur pulled him into an embrace, a hand pressing his head against his dad’s chest. Fundy could almost hear the erratic beat of Wilbur’s heart, felt the way that his dad held him in as though his words had actually frightened Wilbur. Guilt trickled into his heart but Fundy tried not to hold onto it. “Don’t say that. You won’t… you can’t die. I’ll make sure of it. We’ll be fine, my son. You won’t die on the battlefield.”

“You can’t promise me that. You can’t promise me a chance against death.” Fundy wasn’t sure if Wilbur could hear him - not sure if Wilbur would dare to hear him - but he had to try. Wilbur began to hum, a discordant tune that sounded more like droning as if he was trying to block out Fundy’s voice. Fundy curled his hands into fists, nails digging into the skin of his palm. His dad was doing it again, ignoring the negative as if it didn’t exist. “Dad… you have to let me live a little. We don’t know how much time we have left before… Let me feel freedom for once.”

Silence ticked by as Wilbur moved away, a pained look in his eyes as he looked down at Fundy. There was the shimmer of tears but Wilbur didn’t cry. No. Never in front of Fundy. Wilbur wrapped his arms around himself and Fundy realized that Wilbur was reassuring himself more than he was protecting Fundy. This wasn’t about Fundy at all… this was about Wilbur’s fear.

“I love you very much, my little champion. I love you enough to say no to what you’re asking of me. I… I can’t have you running about in the forest at night doing gods know what. Not when Dream is out there… waiting.” Fundy rolled his eyes at that. For all this talk of Dream, he’s never even seen the illusive man at all. Fundy was beginning to think that Wilbur had made the man up, like did once when Fundy was a kid and Wilbur had jokingly said there was a monster underneath the bed. Wilbur regretted it as Fundy refused to be left alone for an entire month. “Do you know why I built those walls? The walls you are so adamant to hate? I built them for you. I built them to keep you safe, Fundy. I need to protect my sweet little son. Can’t you see that?”

“Can’t  _ you _ see? I’m not that kid anymore. You need to stop seeing me as if I was still a helpless baby.” Fundy felt his last inkling of hope disappear. Wilbur would never understand, never will for as long as he thought the world would take his son away. Fundy turned to leave, ignoring his dad’s call for him to come back. He stood at the door, hand hovering above the handle.

“Fundy Soot, you get back here this instant. The conversation isn’t over.” He let out a low growl. It was over, Fundy was ending it. He pushed the door open, the cool, night wind blowing through his hair and into the cramped and heated van. “Don’t you growl at me, young man. FUNDY―”

He looked back, snarling loudly that Wilbur immediately backed off, a surprised look on his face.  _ Good _ . Fundy didn’t want to stay there any longer. Fuck Wilbur and Fuck L’Manburg too.

“You know what, Wilbur? I never asked you to  _ fucking _ protect me. You made that choice. Now I’m making mine.”

And with that, Fundy was gone.


	11. Everything for Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> \- Dream  
> \- Fundy  
> \- Ghostbur
> 
> Type:  
> \- Fundywastaken Ship-Fic  
> \- TW: Major Character Death, Angst, Slight Description of Death, and Hurt no Comfort
> 
> Prompt by: aLoofsire
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Hi! I'm back! I apologize for like two days (?) without an update as I got sick (I still am honestly) and couldn't bring myself to do anything for the past few days. So, just to clarify, Fundy has two lives according to canon... However, in this fic, imagine if Fundy lost one of his lives in the whole... Techno and Tommy interrogation thing... and lost his final life in the Destruction of New L'Manburg. So yeah, have a sad Dream. I apologize if this wasn't all that good though ;-;

Dream gazed at the ruins of New L’Manburg, water trickling past the rocks and pebbles that decorated the crater of a nation that will never win. He could hear their screams in the distance, the fruitless arguments for a war that’s already won. Dream didn’t understand why they tried so hard to fight for nothing, really. With his mask concealing the smirk on his face, he skipped and danced through the remains, waving to the survivors that glared or screamed at him as if he were a demon borne from The Nether. He relished in that, soon they’d understand why he’d done this. For now, he had to play the role of the tyrannical god, the man who takes and takes until that’s left is the memory of broken dreams and discs. He came to a stop, perching on top of a rock that gave him a clear glimpse of the area. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel some semblance of giddiness, of amusement at the thought of everything they loved… gone. Just. Like. That.

He chuckled beneath his breath, turning to see a familiar yellow sweater amongst the grey and black of the rocks. Ghostbur. The most pitiful of them all, really. To be dead yet remain to suffer.

Dream slid down, pebbles skittering past his feet as he landed a few feet beside the ghost. Perhaps the landscape of destruction would bring the real Wilbur back, not this husk of sorrow.

The ghost flitted about, hand wringing in front of him as a trail of phantom blood poured from the fatal wound in his chest. His eyes were the size of pinpricks, his form flickering in and out of view as though he were returning to the afterlife and merely holding onto the physical realm. Dream watched it all with a morbid curiosity, a faint smile on his face as the ghost finally settled to a jarring stop, peering down at a crater in the ground. Dream glanced at the reddening sky, the sun disappearing in the distance as a hint of night began to take over. There was nothing left here. Not for him, and certainly not for the L’Manburgians. He shook his head, turning to leave.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through the silence, too guttural to be human and too close to be anyone else but一 Dream turned on his heels, coming to a stop beside Ghostbur who had fallen into hysterics. Trails of blue seeped from the ghost’s fingertips, staining the bottom of the crater with their hue as Ghostbur tried to keep his fractured mind together. Dream would have laughed… if he hadn’t noticed the blood - actual blood puddling beneath a familiar body. He felt his heart stutter to a stop, the wind knocked from his lungs as the world turned to static. The shrieking fell away, everything fell away as Dream’s gaze turned to fix itself on dirt-stained ginger hair. His hands began to shake, his own horror rising in his throat as he jumped into the crater, begging the gods that he would be wrong in his assumption. There’s no way… There’s no  _ fucking _ way. He felt sick, slipping against the freshly stained blood on the ground.  _ Please, no一 _

Fundy’s skin was cold to the touch, his eyes staring forlornly into the sky… dead to the world. Wounds littered every part of him, one of his legs covered in bruises and disgustingly bent out of shape. His clothes were torn and singed, the hat he used to proudly wear gone as if he had lost it at some point . Dream held onto the fox hybrid’s shoulders, horrified by the soft and contented smile on his beloved’s face. It terrified him more than Fundy’s current state. He died…  _ happy _ ?

“S-star?” He pressed a hand against that too still cheek, spots of dried tears still visible against Fundy’s deadly pale skin. Dream felt a shaky breath escape his throat, a choked sound as he scrambled to tear away his porcelain mask. He could faintly hear the soft crunch of footsteps from above, his cries harmonizing with the ongoing wail of a heartbroken father. “Fundy一 You can’t be… I’M RIGHT HERE! LOOK AT ME! YOU CAN’T DIE LIKE THIS! Fundy… star...”

It wasn’t meant to be like this. Fundy had two lives, where did he一 Dream gripped his husband’s (gods, did he have the right to call him that?) body closer, sobs wracking through him as rage filled his mind. Fundy  _ had _ two lives. He did, Dream had checked everyday... except for these past few days where he had been occupied in preparing for New L’Manburg’s destruction.

Dream felt the chill of rain against his back, the falling of night basking the land in darkness. He could wait. For now, he grieves. Dream buried his face into Fundy’s chest, the heart he’d once so cared for dearly, silenced. Its melody never to play again. He hated that damned smile on his star’s face, that acceptance of death as if he didn’t care for those he’d leave behind. Dream pressed a kiss against the fox hybrid’s cold lips, what once was sweet now tasted of poison and regret. “Don’t leave me. I never even got to say goodbye. Never told you how much I loved一”

Their marriage had been strained, they both knew that ever since Dream had told the world that he cared for nothing but some child’s discs. Dream pressed a kiss against Fundy’s matted ginger curls, their shine gone as if Death chose to take everything that Dream adored. Their relationship wouldn’t die with Fundy, it died a long time ago when Dream chose power over love.

“I remember our wedding. You looked so lovely that I forgot my own wedding vows.” Dream stared into those dull gold-speckled brown eyes, “You were so nervous, twitchy and scared…”

Fundy had held his breath then when all Dream could muster was a short vow of his love, not knowing that Dream had lost himself in the memories they shared. It hadn’t been fair to cut it short, hadn’t been right to sound so hesitant when Dream had spent the previous night tossing and turning in anticipation of their marriage. “I should have told you how much I loved you.”

Dream wiped away the tears that dripped from his cheeks. What right did he have to mourn a man who’d long since despised him? “I should have loved you more than what I gave you.”

He clasped a hand over Fundy’s, a glimpse of yellow at the edge of his periphery as the wailing sobs of a ghost rang in his ear. “I spent hours on my vows, and I never got to tell them. It seems ironic to say now, but I owe it to you... Fundy, I thought I was incapable of a love so pure. I knew love, but not the one you gave to me oh so freely. You showed a heartless man how to love.”

He could eyes glaring at him from the darkness, their battered and exhausted audience no doubt ready to strike the moment he’d so much as move. Dream won’t let them stop him, it was not his final time to lose yet… not when a life he held dear has been lost. “I tried to dissuade you at the start, to turn you down before you’d realize just how unlovable I really was. You insisted with date after date, refusing to give up even after everything I did. At the previous war, the 16th war, I thought you’d finally leave. But you didn’t. If I were to be real, and I want to be real, I fell for you after the fifth date. No, I loved you before then. It scared me, everyday with you. Some days when we’d fall asleep in each others’ arms, I feared the day, feared you’d leave come morning.”

The sleepless nights where he’d lay awake in fear that Fundy would leave him alone and wanting in the morning… he never did. “You never left… You never would, and I’m sorry I can’t say the same. I worried a lot about you leaving me that I never thought that I’d be the one leaving you.”

Dream took a shaky breath, lifting Fundy’s hand to his lips, the wedding ring shining brightly against Fundy’s cold dead fingers. “For whatever it’s worth… I am honored to have met you. To have been loved by you.”

With his free hand, Dream slowly closed Fundy’s eyes. If he pretended, it almost felt as if Fundy was sleeping. Gods only knew how many hours Dream memorized his beloved’s sleeping face, and he knew it was never this peaceful. For only in death could Fundy ever really feel peace.

“I’m happy to be… to have  _ been _ your husband, though I was never the greatest. If I could, I would do anything to wake up beside you again… for just one last morning.” He held back a choked sob, letting his tears fall for everyone to see. “I love you. I loved you so… but I guess…”

Dream smiled, broken and lost, “It was never meant to be.”


	12. A Man of Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> -Fundy  
> -Dre (Dream who I only know Dre---)  
> -Wilbur (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
> \- Continuation of 'Walls of False Illusion'  
> \- Shipping or Platonic FwT, up to y'all
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I decided to continue the one-shot... though no Wilbur tho. But we have Dre so :3

Fundy fell into an exhausted heap near the edge of a silver-splashed lake, moonbeams illuminating the clearing with their luminescent light. He let his limp hand dangle over the lake, strips of cold water falling past his fingertips as he tried to quell the erratic beating of his heart.

He’d been too hasty, running off in the middle of an argument with his dad. He’d be lucky if he’d even be allowed in L’Manburg after their fight. Fundy bit the bottom of his lip. Would Wilbur disown him? He wouldn’t, right? But he’d been so harsh with his words and his dad sounded so upset. Fundy groaned, tugging at his ear as he thought it through. Would Wilbur chase after him? Did Fundy want Wilbur to chase after him? He let out a sigh, pressing his cheek against the damp ground as he watched shadows dart in and out of view within the lake. Fishes. He hoped.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing as he looked up at the wisp of clouds moving across the sky. Fundy loved Wilbur, he really did, but the man was overbearing as he was loving. Nobody knew who Fundy was, why should it matter if he left L’Manburg from time to time?

“A strange time to be awake, is it not?” Fundy screamed, toppling into the sickeningly cold water as a voice rang from within the darkness. He sputtered, hands slapping against nothing before he finally managed to break free from the lake’s surface. Fundy gasped for breath, nearly falling back into the water as a pair of shiny purple boots appeared in his view. He glanced up, shivering as a porcelain mask with an eerie painted smile looked down at him from the shore. The man was dressed quite casually for someone strolling through the woods, a simple green sweater with black pants making up their entire attire. Fundy couldn’t see much of their face, a strand of blonde hair his only clue to this mystery man’s appearance. He didn’t seem to have any weapon on him... “Would you prefer me to leave you to freeze and drown out here or what?”

Fundy thanked whatever deity watched over him that he did not blush at the comment, embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed the man’s outstretched hand. He slowly reached out, the man’s warm fingers brushing the back of his hand before yanking him out of the lake. He yelped, surprised by the man’s strength as he was pulled back onto the ground. Fundy quickly moved away, cautious at this stranger’s motivations. Daggers could be concealed, after all. The masked man tilted his head, that creepy grin sending shivers down Fundy’s spine as he backed further away from him. “Thank you. For the record, you’re also awake, so… We’re both quite strange.”

“My kind doesn’t need sleep, and I find it useless. Why allow yourself to be so vulnerable?”

“You think yourself a god?” Fundy squeezed the water from out of his hat, catching from the corner of his eyes the way the man tensed up at the question. He hissed beneath his breath, worried that he’d given the man a reason for a fight. He was only glad that he wasn’t wearing his L’Manberg uniform, you could never tell who was a foe and who was a friend. “I’m joking. I mean, really, what kind of god dresses up with a mask that looks like a child drew on it?”

...Why was Fundy hearing a whistling kettle? Is someone brewing tea in the middle of the forest?

“Interesting question.” The man coughed into his fist, which Fundy found to be ridiculous because the man was wearing a mask, why did it matter that he cough into一 Fundy shook his head, forcing a grin to his face as the masked stranger looked up at him once more. He was alive, which meant the man didn’t take his words as an insult. Great. If he was lucky he’d make it back home without a missing arm. Fundy ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he could walk away without making their farewell awkward as hell. “Are you lost or are you… wandering?”

“Does it matter? Why do you even care? You seem like a busy man yourself. Now, shoo!”

That same weird kettle noise again… “You’re a strange one.” Though he couldn’t see beyond the mask, he could hear the smirk in the man’s tone. Fundy found it _slightly_ endearing. “I like that.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Strange people attract or whatever.” Fundy knew that wasn’t the right statement but who cared? He placed his soaked hat back onto his head, sputtering as trails of water still dripped past his cheeks. If Wilbur saw him like that, he’d never get a moment’s peace ever again. “Listen, masked boi, I have to get home. May we never meet again and all that… uh, goodbye.”

Fundy walked away, nearly tripping on nothing in his haste to leave. He paused as he reached the treeline, hesitating before turning around to the masked stranger who hadn’t moved an inch.

The man tilted his head and for a moment - through the beady little holes of the mask - Fundy could see the sparkle of bright green eyes regard him with curiosity. Fundy looked away, tugging at the edge of his jacket. This was stupid. He should have just walked away instead of coming back to ask a ridiculous question. Okay… He could do this. “Hey… what’s your name?”

The man’s shoulders tensed up, his hands curling into fists. Fundy moved away, startled by the shift of demeanor. Just as quickly, the man relaxed, letting out a soft sigh. The man moved closer, towering over him that Fundy - for a moment - felt the overwhelming urge to break the man’s kneecaps. Why did he attract tall people? It wasn’t fair. He jumped, the man had reached down to take his hand, giving it a little shake as if in introduction. “Dre. My name is Dre. And you?”

“I’m一”

**“FUNDY!!!”**

Oh, _fuck_. Fundy moved away, ripping his hand free from Dre’s hold as he turned towards the direction of where his dad was probably losing it. Dre had paused, startled by the intrusion. “Sorry, I have to leave.”

He turned to leave, but he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He glanced up at the man, raising a brow at his peculiar change of behavior. The man stared at him for a few seconds, before slowly letting go of his wrist. Fundy shivered despite the lack of wind. “Goodbye, fox boy. May we meet again… though, this time try not to fall into any lakes while I’m around. It’s flattering, but it gets quite pitiful after a while.”

Fundy sputtered, a bit of indignation rising in his chest at the sheer thought. Like, the _audacity_ . He rolled his eyes, punching the man on the shoulder. Dre seemed surprised by the gesture but luckily he didn’t pull out a hidden dagger to stab him. “In your _dreams_. See ya around, masked weirdo. I’m leaving now, try not to die on your way home.”

“My kind can’t一 I’ll try.” Fundy snickered underneath his breath. This guy was strange. This whole world was strange. Dre turned to leave, heading the opposite direction of where Fundy was meant to go. “You shouldn’t wander the woods.”

“Neither should you.”

Dre gave him one last look, “Hm. Until next time, I suppose.”

Fundy gave him one last smile, “I suppose… until next time. Goodbye… Dre.”

“Goodbye… Fundy.”


	13. Picture Perfect Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  \- Fundy  
>  \- Wilbur  
>  \- Phil  
>  \- Technoblade  
>  \- Tommy (mentioned)  
>  \- Tubbo (mentioned)  
>  \- Eret (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  \- One-shot from 'Withered Flowers'  
>  \- TW: Dark, Implied Kidnapping, Implied Unhealthy Family Dynamics, Insane Wilbur Soot, and choosing-to-ignore-it Phil and Techno.
> 
> Prompt by: oliverxx
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Again, it's not as dark as the fic or the one-shot... but it's definitely unhealthy as Fundy - and Tubbo and Tommy - do not want to be there. So yeah... PLS READ THE WARNINGS.

Fundy poked at the cold meal before him, his gaze lost to the open window that welcomed pale sunlight into the quaint little dining room. He could feel Wilbur’s heated gaze at the back of his head, the man busying himself with cleaning the small cabin. Phil - his grandfather who Fundy had yet the pleasure to have a decent conversation with - occasionally glanced at him from across the table, shoulders tensing each time Fundy would so much as move from his seat. Technoblade - his uncle who had barely spared him a glance since they’d gotten there - was outside, tending to his precious potatoes or gods know what else the blood-hungry piglin hybrid did during his free time. The sharp creaking of footsteps above calmed him down a bit, remembering that he wasn’t exactly the only one who was here against his will. Tommy and Tubbo hadn’t been too thrilled to be dragged all the way out here… wherever  _ here _ was. Not that Fundy knew or would ever know.

“It’s getting cold.” His ears twitched as he bit the inside of his cheek, a hand settling on his shoulder as Wilbur’s face appeared into view. Fundy couldn’t bring himself to look into those dark brown eyes, fearful that he’d throw up the little amount of food that he’d actually eaten. He stared down at his fingers, gripping the edge of the table as he waited for Wilbur to walk away. There were marks on the table’s surface where his nails had pressed down to the point of leaving their trace, not that he could do that anymore. Wilbur had insisted his nails be cut in case he accidentally hurt himself or someone else… again. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you hungry, Funds?”

“No.” Fundy resisted the urge to smash the plate against the side of Wilbur’s head, the flash of warning in Phil’s eyes keeping him from simply pushing Wilbur and making a break for it. There was a thoughtful hum as Wilbur moved his hand to pet the top of Fundy’s head. He shivered at the touch, but it didn’t last long as Wilbur finally picked up the plate and moved into the kitchen. He held his breath, watching as Wilbur finally disappeared around the corner, relaxing in his seat as his fingers slowly let go of the table. He savored the silence, knowing that Wilbur wouldn’t stop pestering him the moment he got back. He only ever had two options, spend his day with Wilbur or sleep, and Fundy was tired of sleeping. Fundy slowly lifted his gaze, light blue eyes regarded him with slight pity. “I think out of everyone in this hellhole, I hate you most. Sorry…”

“Can’t blame you for that one, mate. You have to understand… if we hold on for a bit, maybe he’ll come to his senses. Wilbur is… he’s not well.” Fundy rolled his eyes, wondering how many days he’d be forced to spend in his room if he kicked Phil on the shin. Why sugarcoat it? Just call him  _ fucking insane _ since that’s clearly what Wilbur is. Fundy leaned back against the chair, enough that it only rested on the back of its legs. Maybe if Fundy was lucky, he’d slip and hit his head on the fucking floor. Phil watched him, lips curled with distaste as he watched Fundy try and do something Wilbur would deem  _ “reckless” _ and  _ “dangerous” _ . “Give it time. I’m sure in a few more days, he’ll come to his senses and return to being the Wilbur we all know and love.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. You’re just too scared to admit and see what’s there. Even Tommy and Tubbo can see how  _ fucked _ this whole thing is.” Fundy didn’t care if Wilbur heard him, his blood boiling at the thought of waiting for Wilbur to _ calm down _ . “You’re  _ fucking  _ delusional!”

Phil’s face hardened, his mouth setting into a thin line as he rose from his seat. Fundy flinched at the abrupt movement. “A father would do anything for his son. You wouldn’t understand that.”

With that, Phil disappeared into the kitchen, a trail of feathers left in his wake. Fundy shivered. Phil had that same look in his eyes… that manic gleam that seemed to swallow every bit of the father that Fundy knew. He moved away from the dining room and into the hallway, freezing as a pair of blood red eyes glared at him from the end of the hall. Technoblade was back, his straw hat hanging from a hook on the wall while his boots had been discarded to the corner wall.

“Have you ever thought of silence?” Technoblade looked more bothered than angered, not that he ever changed expressions that often. Fundy never knew how to react to the piglin hybrid and Techno usually chose to not even acknowledge his presence. He swallowed back a scream as Techno moved closer, the man towering over him that Fundy wished the wooden floor would just swallow him whole. He wrapped his arms around himself. He knew Techno wouldn’t do anything, but that didn’t make him feel any safer. Fundy refuses to acknowledge the flash of hurt in Techno’s eyes. Techno wasn’t hurt, if anything, he was probably amused. “You should try it.”

Fundy took a step back, his gaze falling to the floor as he mulled over Techno’s words. It baffled him as he realized what it meant. If it had been Wilbur, or Phil, Fundy would have lost it. He couldn’t possibly sit still and pretend everything was normal, pretend as if life hadn’t changed. Pretend as if Wilbur hadn’t _ murdered _ countless people. Silence meant resigning, and Fundy would rather be forced to lose than to give in. Techno’s gaze refused to leave him, sending goosebumps down his skin as he tried to move past the man. Techno blocked his path, grumbling as if waiting for Fundy to respond. Fundy gritted his teeth, “That’s the coward’s way out. Why give up when there’s a chance to win here? Do you want me to be a coward, is that it…  _ uncle _ ?”

“No.” Fundy felt immediate regret. If he wasn’t Wilbur’s son, he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t have finished his little speech and would have been murdered on the spot. Techno was cruel, was merciless towards those he deemed a threat or pitiful. Fundy could only thank his lineage that he wasn’t dead. He froze, realizing that there was a hand on his head, patting his hair with a gentleness that Fundy didn’t think Techno was capable of. He stood still, hand clasped in front of him as if in prayer. He could only hope that Techno would stop messing with him and move on to doing… whatever it was Techno did. Fundy glanced up, noticing a small frown on the man’s face as he looked down at Fundy. Did he make Techno  _ upset _ ? That wasn’t right. Fundy hadn’t done anything to make Techno actually  _ sad _ . “No. You shouldn’t hold onto your hope. If people cared for Tommy, Tubbo, or you, they certainly haven’t tried looking for any of you.”

“They’re looking. They wouldn’t just  _ forget _ us.” Fundy swallowed down the bitter taste of doubt that crept into his throat. Eret would look for him, wouldn’t they? And everyone else would be worried sick about Tommy and Tubbo. They couldn’t just  _ forget _ them. Techno rolled his eyes, grunting as he placed both his hands on Fundy’s shoulder. Fundy yelped as he was suddenly turned around, Techno forcing him forward until they came to a stop at the end of the hall. There was barely anything down there except for a rusty old window that refused to open (Fundy knows, he tried escaping through it once). “They’ll find us. Someone has to find us.”

“They’d have to traverse a maze of never-ending trees. Face it,  _ little nephew _ , you’ve lost.”

Techno’s gaze turned to one of the many pictures that littered the wall, pausing for a second before turning to leave. Fundy watched him disappear into the dining room, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He turned to leave, but his damned curiosity overtook any logic that remained in his mind. He paused, throwing a slight glimpse to the picture that had caught Techno’s attention. His heart froze in his chest, aching with an agony he thought he’d long forgotten. He slowly reached out a hand, finger tracing the edge of the golden frame before pulling the portrait off the wall. There was a sharp pain in his eyes, drops of liquid falling against the glass surface of an old picture that he’d long since erased from his memory. He remembered.

It had been years but he had the faintest memory of that place, that cabin where his father and uncles had been born and raised. The picture had taken a bit of time to be taken, Tommy, Tubbo and him causing all sorts of mischief where Wilbur, Phil, and Techno had to take a momentary break. In the picture, they were seated on the living room couch. Phil was seated at the center, his snow white wings spread out around them all as if to keep them in his embrace. Tommy and Tubbo were both beside Phil, cheeky and childish grins on their faces. Techno was next to Tubbo, a small smile on his face. Fundy turned to Wilbur, a strained smile making its way to his lips as he looked at an old image of his dad. He missed that Wilbur. He missed his dad.

Wilbur looked younger and well-rested in the picture, a carefree grin on his face. Fundy tilted his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he realized that Wilbur wasn’t looking at the camera. His dad was looking down at him, well, a younger version of him. Fundy held back his sobs. Wilbur looked so kind in the picture. His eyes were clear, not a single sign of mania or insanity dancing in his dark brown eyes. Fundy hadn’t noticed at the time, too enamored by the strange device his grandfather - Phil - had brought back with him. He wished he had looked up back then, wished he could still remember the last time Wilbur had looked at him with such innocent affection.

“I remember this.” Fundy sucked in a breath, feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders as Wilbur glanced down at the picture. There was a soft smile on Wilbur’s face, his eyes glazed over as if he was lost in his own world. “Hm… We’re together again, at least… hm?”

The picture was pried from his hands, placed back to hang on the wall. Then the hands were back on him, slowly leading him back down the hall. “So, what do you want today to do, Funds?”

Fundy forced a smile on his face, “Whatever you want, Wil一 dad.”

_ It wasn’t as if he had a choice. _


	14. The Heart of Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> \- Fundy  
> \- Wilbur  
> \- Dream (mentioned)  
> \- Tommy (mentioned)  
> \- Eret (mentioned)  
> \- Sally (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
> \- Sickfic but One-Shot Continuation of 'Walls of False Illusion' and 'A Man of Smiles'
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Y'all ever get so sick that you accidentally mention the name of your dad's archenemy? Yeah, good times. (/j)

“Well, it seems you’ve fallen into a fever. Not surprising since you so insisted on going on a nightly swim while you were out.” Fundy pressed his head into the soft pillow of his bed, holding back a groan as his dad paced at the foot of his bed. He did not need to be lectured when his own body was threatening to kill him. “Honestly. Fundy, if you would just listen to me一”

“Dad…” His eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion clinging to his aching bones as he tried to calm his breathing. Why was his room so hot? “Can you murder me with your words later… please?”

“You worry me, Fundy. You’ll kill your old man with all this worry.” He heard the creak of footsteps move closer, the bed dipping as a hand settled at the top of his head, soothing his frazzled hair. Fundy leaned into the touch, sniffing as tried to move towards his dad. There was a soft chuckle from beside him, a low hum from his dad as the hand in his hair disappeared. He whined at the loss before a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a comforting embrace. He nearly yipped as he sluggishly threw his arms around his dad, pressing his face into his dad’s chest. “I was worried sick last night. If anything happened to my precious son, I一”

“Shhhhhhh…” His hand landed against his dad’s shoulder with a thump, his body too numb to really cause much of an impact. Fundy wished his dad stopped talking. He’d rather not have his dad’s droning voice in his head by the time he’s fallen asleep. Fundy burrowed his face into the crook of his dad’s neck, sleep seeping into his hazy mind. “Dad… song… please?”

Wilbur chuckled at his son’s request, honestly content to forget the events of last night as he began to hum the lullaby he’d composed when Fundy was but a kid. Fundy curled closer in his arm, a soft smile on his son’s face as he tried to hum along, stuttering off into silence as Wilbur changed to the next song. Fundy hadn’t heard this one yet. Wilbur glanced out the window, recalling a familiar river and remembering his first and only love. It was a song meant for her, to the woman he’d loved so dearly. Wilbur had never told Fundy about Sally, frightened that it would only lead his son to the same fate that had befallen the mother. Wilbur held Fundy closer, quelling the rising panic in his heart. His son was in his arms, safe even if he was sick. Wilbur shook his head, amused yet worried by his son’s constant need for adventure in a cruel world.

“I promise. I didn’t build the walls to cage you. I have my reasons, son. I will not lose you too."

It pained him to be so strict, knowing that Fundy missed the man who’d willingly give in to his small son’s demands. Wilbur couldn’t help it. He loved his son, enough to give him some peace and a piece of the world. L’Manberg was safe, safer than any country that dared to exist in Dream’s realm. It was a nation for the free and for those sickened by tyranny. A nation for all.

Fundy was too young to remember when the walls were built so he’d always assumed they’d been there ever since he was born. How could Wilbur ever tell him the truth of their creation? Wilbur placed his head on his son’s hair, the fox hybrid whining as Wilbur pressed a soft kiss against his head. Fundy was still conscious enough to be embarrassed by Wilbur’s affection.

Wilbur knew he’d have to leave Fundy alone by the time he’d fallen into sleep. War was not merciful to a father who only wished to care for his son. He had a plan for the day, half of which he’d have to move for the next day as he’d spent half of the morning taking care of Fundy. Wilbur laughed, a mirthless noise that caused Fundy’s eyes to flicker open. He quickly shushed his poor son, lulling him back to the edge of sleep. As Fundy snuggled closer to him, he pressed the back of his hand against Fundy’s forehead. _Shit_. This wasn’t going to be a normal fever.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, baby. Don’t sleep yet, Fundy. You should drink a healing potion first一”

“No.” Wilbur sighed through his nose. Too late. Fundy had fallen into what they both called _‘The No Stage’_ , which was one small step away from _‘The Clingy Stage’_. He frowned, pulling the potion from his inventory. Fundy needed to drink it or else he’d never get better. He held the back of Fundy’s head, tilting it up a bit as he pressed the potion to Fundy’s lips. “No. It... yucky.”

“Fundy… This is for the fever. You don’t want to be sick forever, do you?” Fundy groaned underneath his breath, sticking out a tongue before finally drinking the potion. Wilbur sighed in relief. He couldn’t really bear to see Fundy so sick. “There, see? That was pretty easy, hm?”

“Don’t like you.” Wilbur pouted at the comment, pressing a soft kiss to Fundy’s forehead as he slowly lowered Fundy back onto the bed. As much as he wanted to spend his day caring for his sick son, he had a nation to maintain. Wilbur turned to leave, “Don’t leave… I was lying.”

“I know, my little champion, but dad has to make sure our L’Manburg doesn’t lose the war.” He placed a hand on his son’s ginger curls, a discontented groan rumbling through his son’s prone form as Fundy tried to bury his face beneath the pillows. If Wilbur didn’t leave before the fever progressed, he’d never be able to. Fundy wouldn’t let him leave, his poor baby... Wilbur didn’t mind the clinginess, but Fundy had to understand that he couldn’t stay. “I’ll be back by lunchtime, alright? Besides, we wouldn’t want to leave Tommy in charge, now would we?”

“No…” Fundy let out what sounded like a choking wheeze, settling underneath the warm covers as Wilbur finally pulled away. A frown climbed its way to his face. Fundy had barely eaten at breakfast, how could Wilbur just leave his poor son to suffer? A sigh slipped past his lips, he’d have to ask Eret to watch over Fundy. As much as the thought sent a bitter taste down his throat, Wilbur could trust no one else in the army to watch over his son. With one last look at his son, Wilbur turned to leave the room, pausing at the doorway when he heard his son mutter a word beneath his breath. No. Not a word, a _name_ . A name that made his knees buckle with fear, “ _Dre_.”

Wilbur didn’t have the time to ask Fundy why he knew that _nickname_. The question dancing at the edge of his tongue cut off by his delirious son’s _giggling_. Why the _fuck_ was Fundy _giggling_?! He had been too late. Wilbur had let his son wander too far from him. He had found his son too late last night. He hadn’t been there, and now… now一 Wilbur held a shaky breath as he listened to the slurred and hazy words that his son let out, “Dre… stupid fucking name. Pfftt…”

He stood by the door for a while, falling back to reality as the snores of his son finally reached his ears. Wilbur didn’t know how long he had been standing there, frightened out of his mind. His fingers were shaking, cold at the tips as he tried to regain his bearings. It felt as if a hand was strangling him by the neck, a familiar painted smile flashing across his mind as he left the room.

Fundy knew about Dre… Dream.

Wilbur stumbled on his way out, falling to his knees at the top of the stairs.

Fundy _met_ Dream.

Dream _knew_ about Fundy. 

Dream _knew_.

Wilbur shuddered, wrapping his arms around his chest.

… the walls needed to be higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively,  
> Fundy: *sick af* hehe Dre  
> Wilbur: what  
> Fundy: *snores*  
> Wilbur: ... walls go brrrrr


	15. Your Delusion, His Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> \- Fundy  
> \- Wilbur  
> \- Phil  
> \- Schlatt (mentioned)  
> \- Tubbo (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
> \- Dark Fic, one-shot from 'Withered Flowers'  
> \- TW: Implied Kidnapping, Dark, Slight Graphic Violence cause uh... Fundy has snapped and Wilbur is his usual insane self, and Slightly Delusional Wilbur Soot
> 
> Prompt by: oliverxx
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Hello! So yeah, y'all know the drill. This is dark. DO READ THE WARNINGS PLS. And yeah :)  
> (And yes, brief mention of DadSchlatt because we support DadSchlatt in this house. However, I'd just like to clarify that in canon c!Schlatt is, of course, an asshole. In this story, he's not. That's to further emphasize Wilbur's insanity. So... yeah)

He was twitching, gripping the edge of the window so tightly that his knuckles were turning white with the strain. Fundy bit the inside of his cheek, a metallic tang against his tongue as he tried to quell the thoughts in his head. How long has it been? How many days has it been? He didn’t know. A small growl rumbled underneath his breath. He shouldn’t be here. It wasn’t _right_.

The patter of footsteps rang in his ears, a hand settling on the top of his head as Wilbur’s face appeared within the window’s glass surface. He bit back the urge to claw at the intruder, knowing it would be useless against a man who would eagerly pull him under another bout of potions and sleep. There was a contented smile on the man’s face, a contented sigh escaping Wilbur’s lips as he leaned against the wall beside Fundy. Fundy gritted his teeth, a mockery of a smile as he finally turned to look at Wilbur. He looked _well-rested_. Fundy rolled his eyes at that, at least one of them was getting some sleep. How could Fundy sleep in a house full of strangers and oh, of course, a maniac? Sleep wasn’t an escape, not when nightmares followed him to its depths.

“Do you want to go outside, Fundy? It’s a beautiful day outside, after all. A bit of sunshine might do you some good.” There’s a hand on his cheek, tapping against his skin as though Wilbur was checking to see if Fundy was awake. His arm twitched, instincts screaming at him to bat that insistent touch away. He stayed in place, self-preservation keeping him from turning and _biting_. He slowly moved away, gaze focusing on the window ledge as Fundy tried to keep himself from screaming. Wilbur tsked, moving away from the wall. Fundy could only hold his breath as Wilbur began to pet his frazzled tail. Fundy couldn’t remember the last time his tail had wagged, perhaps it did when he was still free and not trapped with his manic father in a cabin tucked away in a never-ending forest. The touch shouldn’t feel so comforting. Fundy clung to the window ledge, wishing Wilbur would just leave. “Hm… where’s my happy little son, hm?”

“Not here. You left him back in Pogtopia.” He grumbled beneath his breath. Wilbur laughed, muttering about how funny Fundy was being today before wrapping an arm around him. Fundy glanced at the sweater-clad arm, wondering if it would be worth it to just bite Wilbur right then and there. As if hearing his thoughts, Wilbur slowly moved away from the one-sided hug, laughing awkwardly at the lack of reaction from Fundy. He blinked, a hand was prying his fingers off the window as Wilbur forced him to turn around. Fundy couldn’t bring himself to look into Wilbur’s eyes, terrified by what he’d see. He should’ve known he didn’t have a choice. There was a hand gently gripping his chin, coaxing him to look up at Wilbur who had a small frown on his face. Fundy wished he could cry, “Let go of me, Wilbur. I can’t take this anymore.”

“I’m just making sure you’re alright, Fundy.” Wilbur dropped his hand, standing back as if to look at Fundy in an entirely different view. For a moment, Fundy let himself believe that his dad was back, that the shine in those dark brown eyes was clarity. Then Wilbur blinked and whatever trace of momentary sanity was gone once again. Wilbur chuckled, wrapping a heavy arm around Fundy’s shoulders as he led him towards the hall. “I’m sure you’d love a change of scenery. Perhaps we could even go fishing! There’s a river nearby… or we could go to the farm一”

“WILBUR!” That caught the man’s attention, Fundy moved away from that suffocating hold, his heated glare finally reaching Wilbur’s eyes. Wilbur looked down at him, a myriad of emotions flashing through his face as he tried to reach out to Fundy once more. Fundy snarled, flashing his sharp teeth at those too clingy hands that itched to just pull him back into Wilbur’s grasp. He couldn’t do this anymore. “Wilbur! Do you not get it?! I don’t want to be here! You keep holding me and acting as if nothing is _fucking_ wrong! You blew up L’Manburg, you destroyed the only home I’ve ever known and you’ve dragged all of us here in the middle of _fucking_ nowhere! You killed so many people. You killed… YOU KILLED SCHLATT FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

“Why does it matter that he’s dead? No one cares!” Fundy could feel the trickle of blood on his palm, his nails having broken through skin. _How dare he?_ Schlatt was a good man… sure the man was a drunk but he wasn’t a complete asshole. He certainly wasn’t insane either. Fundy rolled his eyes, only glad that Tubbo wasn’t around to hear that slander against his dad’s name. He couldn’t imagine how Tubbo felt, having watched his dad get murdered during a day meant for festivity. It was a festival, a day of fun… not whatever the _fuck_ happened. “Fundy, honey一”

“NO! NO! NO! I can’t do this! Leave me the hell alone or I’m leaving一” He yelped, stumbling forward as hand gripped his shirt and pulled him towards a shaking Wilbur. He was being hugged. He was being _hugged_. He screamed, kicking and clawing at Wilbur’s chest. He got a hold of Wilbur’s shirt and _pushed_ with every strength he could muster. He heard the clatter of objects falling to the ground, the crunch of glass against wood as - what he assumed was a framed picture - fell to the floor. He didn’t dare spare a glance behind him, racing into the wall and towards the front door. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, sweat dripping down the side of his neck as he wrestled with the doorknob. He could hear footsteps behind him. No no no一

“You need to calm down, mate.” His ears twitched, tensing as the flutter of wings reached him. _Phil_. There was a gentle hand on his, a pair of kind blue eyes meeting his own as Phil tried to slowly lead him away from his only escape. Every part of him screamed to move away, to yank the door open and run as far as he could until he was safe. Yet here was his Phil - his _grandfather_ \- asking him to come back and _apologize_ , “Wilbur’s hurt. Just… move away from the door.”

“No.” The knob finally turned, the door creaking open as a sliver of sunlight seeped into the room. He could Phil try to wrestle the door close, an exasperated sigh escaping the blonde as he pulled Fundy back into the cabin. Fundy could feel the adrenaline racing through his veins, muddying his mind with a hazy mist. Despite the man’s age, Phil was somehow overpowering him, the door teetering to a close as Phil pushed it back to its position. He could feel his lungs working overtime, his breath coming out of his mouth in erratic spasms as he tried to pitifully claw at the hand that held the door close. “PHIL PLEASE!” His voice was a sharp whine, panic blossoming in his chest. He was caged. He was trapped. He can’t stay. He can’t. HE CAN’T一

His ears were ringing, a metallic scent coating his tongue and nose as he blacked out. Someone was screaming, a rough hand trying to push him away. A growl rumbled from his throat, refusing to move even as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. There were words being whispered into his ears, a discordious hum trying to convince him to let go. Fundy scowled, biting further into too soft flesh as another scream rang through the cabin. His gold-speckled brown eyes met terrified and pain-filled blue eyes, momentary realization seeping into his mind as he realized what he was doing. He felt a calloused and rough hand grip his hair, a muttered _‘sorry’_ in the air.

Fundy yelped as he was yanked back, screaming as he felt his head smack into the wall. He barely had time to react before his head was thrown back onto the wall once more. Fundy fainted by the second hit, crumbling into Wilbur’s arms, whimpering before finally falling into silence.

Wilbur panted heavily, holding his son’s limp form in his hands as he watched Phil stumble to lean against the opposite wall, clutching his bleeding arm to his chest. He gently placed Fundy on the ground, wincing at the trickle of blood that slithered down the side of Fundy’s head. Wilbur could only hope he hadn’t overdone it. He moved towards Phil, wincing as he looked at the marred skin where his son had bit down. “Oh my gods, dad I’m so _fucking_ sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Where’s the first aid kit?! I’ll go get it. _Fuck_. I’m so sorry一”

“Wilbur, can’t you see that Fundy doesn’t want to be here?” He froze at the question, eyes straining to meet Phil’s narrowed eyes. Even in pain, his dad still carried on. He tucked away the question to the back of his mind. Perhaps he could answer that tomorrow. Wilbur forced a smile to his face, moving back into the living room even as Phil tried to call him back. The first aid kit was somewhere in the room, Wilbur was sure of it. Then he’d have to get his brewing equipment (after he’d just put it away too), but that could wait until he was sure Phil was alright. After a few minutes of scouring through the room, tossing every cushion and every knick-knack to the ground, he finally found the first aid kit in one of the drawers. Wilbur held it to his chest as he hurriedly walked back to where Phil and his son were. Phil glanced up at him, eyes settling on his face as a frustrated scowl formed on the blond’s face, “Wilbur, do not ignore my question.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Phil.” It felt weak, a whisper that barely left his tongue as he tried to wrap a bandage around his dad’s arm. Phil sighed, grabbing the roll from his hand. “Phil一”

“Take care of your son, Wil. We wouldn’t want him to die of internal bleeding, would we?” Wilbur pursed his lips, watching as Phil shakily stood up. Blood smeared the floor and walls as Phil staggered to a walk, moving away from him as if he didn’t want Wilbur near him. He shook his head. That wasn’t it. Phil was a grown man, that’s all. He probably didn’t want his own son to actually nurse a wound he was capable of healing by himself. “Wilbur, when will this end?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Phil.” Wilbur moved on to his unconscious son, wincing as he touched the back of Fundy’s head, blood coating his fingers as he brought them back to view. He could still feel Phil’s gaze on him even as he wrapped his arms around his son, hoisting him up as Wilbur turned to smile at Phil. “We’re fine. We’re perfectly fine… right?”

He didn’t like the way Phil hesitated too long, twitching as Phil forced a clearly fake smile on his face. “Of course, Wil. I’ll…” Phil’s gaze lingered on him before taking a step back, sighing as he did so. “I’ll leave you to it. Be gentle, son. He didn’t mean to. He’s under a lot of stress.”

Wilbur clutched Fundy closer to his chest, his son’s face head leaning against his shoulder. His son always did look so peaceful when he slept. Maybe Fundy felt happier when he was asleep.

“My son is perfectly fine. I don’t see what he has to be so stressed about.”

Wilbur was one foot up the stairs when Phil spoke up.

“You’ll be the death of him.”

Now that just wasn’t fair.

“I’m keeping him alive.”

And with that, Wilbur climbed up the stairs. His little champion in his arms.

_They were perfectly fine._

~~_Right?_ ~~


	16. Author's Note

Hello!

Sorry, not an update but I'd just like to announce I won't be able to focus much on any of my fics because second sem of college begins next week so I might have to focus a bit on that. I'll still be accepting requests but it might take a while for me to actually do them. Anyway, sorry for this! I might update tonight, we'll see.


	17. A Story Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  \- Fundy  
>  \- Wilbur  
>  \- Sapnap  
>  \- Karl  
>  \- Tubbo (mentioned)  
>  \- Dream (mentioned)  
>  \- Tommy (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  \- Wilbur and Fundy Father-Son Relationship  
>  \- Karl Time Travel Shenanigans  
>  \- TW: Pet War and mentions of Blood
> 
> Prompt by: oliverxx
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I might have gone a bit overboard with the prompt and I'm sorry XD. Just to explain: So, what if in the original timeline Fundy was meant to lose his life and Karl time-travelled because he didn't want to see Sapnap kill Fundy. So as we know, Fundy dies at the end of the Pet War but he never loses his life... Karl doesn't know that that particular death wouldn't result in Fundy losing one of his two lives so he time-travelled since he thinks it would save one of Fundy's lives. Because of that, Wilbur is alerted to Fundy nearly dying in a duel (cause I don't think Wilbur knew he died in a duel? So in original canon, Fundy dies and Wilbur never finds out). Wilbur and Fundy manage to have a better relationship in the changed timeline and that kinda impacts how the Manburg Arc plays out. In that, Wilbur knows Fundy is a spy and doesn't rig Manburg to blow up cause he doesn't go insane here... but Techno still does the whole Wither thing...  
> Further, Fundy dies in the changed timeline and we get Phandy. One, because in the changed timeline, instead of Tubbo being found out as a spy, it's Fundy who gets found out and executed. Two, he loses his final life at some point during the November 16th war. This is confusing and I'm sorry, but I had a brainrot before college comes to claim me tomorrow XDD... so yeah.

“WHERE IS MY SON?!” Wilbur raced into the hall, heart erratically hammering in his chest as he looked through every open door he could find. “WHAT DID YOU TO MY BOY?!”

As he reached the end of the hall, rage burned in his chest at the sight of a familiar white bandana nearly hidden beneath unruly raven hair. Sapnap’s dark blue eyes met his, an apology dancing in their gaze but Wilbur couldn’t bring himself to care. His footsteps echoed in his ears, his teeth clenched tightly that he swore that they would break from the pressure. Sapnap stood up, a hand outstretched as if to greet him -  _ greet _ him - like that bastard hadn’t just shot his poor son over some duel Wilbur barely knew anything about. Deep down, he knew a small part of him was to blame. Had he left Fundy so lonely that his son had gone off to partake in a pointless duel? Had he left his bedroom closet unlocked that Fundy had managed to steal the bow he’d use during the war? It didn’t matter to him, not then. Not when his son’s possible murderer was standing before him with that apologetic look on his face. How dare he look so  _ fucking _ guilty?

“Mr. Soot!” He caught sight of a multicolored sweater, a man he hadn’t quite had the pleasure of meeting stepping into the fray with a panicked look on his face. Wilbur glanced down at him, quelling in his anger for the meantime. The man looked between Wilbur and Sapnap, a tense bubble of nervous energy thrumming through the air as the stranger wrung his hands together. He was a short fellow, the strange sweater the only eye-catching characteristic he had. Wilbur rolled his eyes at the intrusion. Only the gods knew how much he hated surprises. Another stranger wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. “Fundy’s fine! He… just got hurt a bit, but he’s fine!” 

“Fine? FINE?! MY SON GOT SHOT AND YOU CALL THAT FINE?!” Wilbur gripped the bottom edge of his uniform jacket, the fabric nearly tearing at the seams as he controlled the urge to wrap his hands around the stranger’s neck. The man flinched, backing off as Sapnap finally intervened. If it weren’t for the fear of Dream’s wrath, Wilbur would have punched Sapnap for even daring to show his face. “I… I don’t care about either of you. Where the hell is my son?”

“He’s in the last room. For what it’s worth, Soot. I didn’t mean to shoot him that badly一” He moved past Sapnap before he could hear another word. As the future president of L’Manburg - and there’s no doubt that the people  _ will _ vote for him because surely they wouldn’t vote for Quackity of all people - Wilbur needed to be civil. He couldn’t fight Sapnap, it wouldn’t solve anything and it would make him appear horrible to the people. Still, with every word out of the arsonist’s mouth, Wilbur couldn’t help but feel the need to hit him. At least _ once _ would be nice.

“Fundy...”

"Dad!" He nearly wept at the word, rushing into the room as he looked over at the tired look on his son's face. Strips of bandages decorated Fundy's chest as crimson stains tainted the white cloth. Fundy slowly forced himself to a sit, wincing and hissing with every breath he made before finally settling into a comfortable position. Wilbur felt a part of him die, wishing he could simply take the pain his son was feeling. Better him than his son. "I'm sorry… You had a presidential campaign, didn't you? You shouldn't have come, dad."

"I didn't even know you were in a duel until Tubbo told me." Wilbur sat down on the chair next to the bed, reaching out a hand towards his son's. Fundy held onto it, his fingers shaking despite the easy smile on his face. Wilbur could tell that Fundy had been terrified. His son only had two lives left and if he had lost one in a duel… Wilbur shook his head, the thought left to dwindle at the back of his mind. No doubt it will return as a nightmare. "Fundy, what were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to make you proud of me! Taking an initiative, ya know?" Fundy's eyebrows furrowed together, his hold tight against Wilbur's hand as though to cement himself to reality. Wilbur felt a pang of guilt, hoping his son hadn't taken his frustration to heart. Wilbur was horrified, any decent parent would be at the thought of their child nearly dying. He couldn't but reprimand Fundy, why hadn't he been told about the duel? Why hadn't his son gone to him instead of facing off with one of their nation's greatest adversaries? Wilbur placed his other hand on top of Fundy's, hoping Fundy would remember that he was safe and that his dad was there to protect him. "I tried to tell you but… you were busy and I couldn't just stand by and let Sapnap get away with murder—"

“Murder?” He couldn’t help but flinch as Fundy rolled his eyes at the question. Wilbur thought that as soon as the war was over he’d be able to relax and spend time with his family, yet it felt as if he had missed a whole lifetime. Fundy leaned into soft white pillows, sighing as his eyes fluttered shut. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy with the presidential campaign and L’Manburg—”

“It’s fine, dad... I don’t mind. I-I get it...”

“No. No, I should’ve known. You're my son, Fundy. I should have been there to advise you, should’ve been there to talk you out of the duel.” Wilbur took a shaky breath, wanting nothing more than to pull Fundy into his arms and take him home, but he knew he couldn’t. Not when Fundy was still recuperating from his injury. His eyes dipped down, throat painfully clenching as he took in the blood on the bandages. His poor son, his little champion. Wilbur wished he could bury his face on the bed, suppressing the frustrated groan that threatened to slip past his lips. “I should’ve been there for you. I don’t… I don’t even know what’s going on in your life anymore.”

“Dad, I don’t care. You’re busy,  _ I get it _ .”  _ Not like anything’s changed since the war... _

Wilbur pursed his lips, holding tightly onto Fundy’s hand as guilt clawed at his heart, the accusation left unsaid. He could not deny what was true. Fundy turned to glance at him, gold-flecked brown eyes looked at him with an emptiness that Wilbur felt he had caused. He shouldn’t be there. Maybe Fundy would have even preferred Sapnap’s company than Wilbur’s… yet his son’s hand never left Wilbur’s hold. Fundy let out a tired sigh, gaze flickering to the ceiling, “I’m not sure if you remember, not that I expect you to. But Niki and I had a pet fox named Fungi. Somehow, things escalated and Sapnap killed Fungi. When I asked you what I should do about it, you told me to speak to you later cause you were busy. Ya never did get back to me… So, I did what I thought you’d want me to do about it. I challenged Sapnap to a duel…”

“Fundy, I’m so very proud of you. You didn’t have to risk your life to prove that.” Wilbur raised a hand, cupping his son’s cheek as Fundy turned to look at him. Wilbur felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He was oh so proud. Wilbur stood up, moving to sit at the edge of the bed so he could be closer to Fundy. “That was very brave of you to avenge Fungi like that. Still, your death or Sapnap’s would not have done anything but cause more aggravation and possible war.”

“I had to do something.” Fundy gripped at the bedsheets, small holes poking through the fabric as Fundy accidentally brought out his claws. Wilbur shook his head, placing a hand on the top of Fundy’s frazzled hair. “I couldn’t let Fungi die like that without even doing anything for him!”

“I know, son. I know. I’m proud of you.” It was difficult, but Wilbur managed to adjust. He slung an arm around Fundy’s shoulders, his son leaning to rest his head on Wilbur’s chest as he held Fundy close. A part of him couldn’t believe that he’d nearly lost his son for a dead fox. Wilbur shuddered at the thought, pulling his son closer to him as he tried to calm down his worries. “I should’ve known. I shouldn’t have focused on my work and ignored you.”

Wilbur was met with harrowing silence.

“Een, twee, drie—” Wilbur closed his eyes, humming underneath his breath as Fundy began to sing in his mother’s language. It took a moment for the implication to sink in. Wilbur nearly fell off the bed, clutching his son’s head closer to his chest as Fundy weakly giggled at his reaction. He threw his son a look, mouth narrowed into slits as his mouth turned agape. Oh, his little prankster. Fundy cackled, moving away from Wilbur’s hold so he could rest his head on Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur shook his head, running a hand through the tangle of ginger hair. He knew the song, remembered what it had meant and hated that Fundy had the energy to joke about it. “You taught me the song when I was a kid. I wasn’t going to just forget it and not use it against you.”

“You’re not dying. My little champion couldn’t possibly die in a duel.” Wilbur pinched Fundy’s cheek, laughing as Fundy tried to bite his fingers. Fundy giggled, snuggling closer as his eyes shuttered close. Wilbur had to cancel his plans for the week, he wasn’t leaving his son’s side until Fundy was well enough to be brought home. Wilbur rested his head on the top of Fundy’s head, holding his son closer as the worries finally circled his head. Wilbur couldn’t fathom the thought of what he would have done if Tubbo had told him Fundy had lost one of his lives. He didn’t want his son to be in pain, but it was better than Fundy losing a life. Wilbur pressed a kiss to Fundy’s forehead, content to stay by his son’s side. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. I’m sorry I nearly led you to your death. But I promise, once the elections are over, I’ll have plenty of time to spend with you. I’ll make the time. I’m sorry, Fundy... I love you, son.”

Fundy blinked an eye open, a soft smile on his face.

“I love you too, dad.” 

\---

“You distracted me. You knew I was aiming for the chest.”

Karl paced the length of the hall, Sapnap trailing after him with a bored expression on his face. The man would never know that in another timeline he would have succeeded in killing Fundy. He didn’t know why he had chosen to turn back time, why he’d thought to save Fundy of all people when many would have begged to have all their three lives back. Karl hadn’t turned back time for Tommy, hadn’t turned back time for Tubbo. Karl glanced back, Sapnap paused behind him, a puzzled look dancing across his eyes. No. He hadn’t turned back time to save Fundy, he’d done it for Sapnap. In the true timeline, he couldn’t bear the merciless look that had engulfed Sapnap’s eyes, the ecstatic laugh that had escaped the ravenette’s lips as he taunted Fundy about how he would never avenge Fungi. Karl didn’t turn back time for Fundy. He’d done it for his  _ friend _ . Karl would rather have a bored Sapnap over the remorseless one he had bore witness to.

“I know… but it’s better this way. Trust me.” Karl left before Sapnap could ask him what he’d meant by that, he kept moving until he reached the wooden Prime Path. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, a hand clutching his chest as he looked forlornly at the sky. He’d have to chart this incident down on his journal. It was a stupid move to change the timeline, but he couldn’t bring himself to watch the birth of a monster. Sapnap was his friend and he was not about to lose him to the tyranny that ruled over the SMP. Karl shook his head, collapsing to the ground as he pulled his knees close to his chest. His head spun with nausea, threatening to split open as he tried to keep his breathing calm. The abrupt trip through time left him exhausted. “It wouldn’t mess with the timeline. It doesn’t count— I-I did it for Sapnap. That’s reasonable.”

\---

Karl coughed, dark smoke curling in his lungs as he traversed through the wreckage of what once was Manburg. Screams of agony echoed in the distance as explosions rang in his ears. Karl’s bright brown eyes looked over at the decimated land, a pang of guilt in his chest as he heard the cries of a father somewhere deep in the rubble. This was the future. This is what he had created in his desperation to save a life. Karl sucked in a breath. He had caused this.

He had to go back, had to let the timeline play as it was scripted to be. Despite the ache in his bones, Karl forced himself to move away from the destruction. He could change fate. Karl walked until his legs finally gave way, the horrors of war still echoing in his head.

His eyes fluttered to a close as he felt the world slip from beneath his body. A rush of wind threw his body mercilessly around the void, his head aching with the effort as he forced his battered mind to return to the cause of all the sorrow, back when he had first tried to change the timeline.

“Karl?” His eyes snapped open, dark splotches in his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. The sun was overhead, mercilessly showering them in sunlight as a rough rush of wind blew through the field. Karl glanced over at Sapnap, a questioning look in those dark blue eyes as he waited for Karl to respond. He slowly looked to the other side, a familiar pair of gold-flecked brown eyes staring at him with concern. “Are you okay, dude?”

“Yeah! I’m fine, sun was in my eyes.” That was enough to make Sapnap look away, enough to make him focus back on the task at hand. Karl swallowed down the bitter taste of bile in his throat, forcing himself to calm down as his gaze looked down at the bow in Sapnap’s hands. “So… you two ready?”

“Yes.”

“Ya…”

Karl took in a shaky breath, forcing a smile on his face. Let the timeline play out, this is how it was meant to be.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

“TEN PACES, FIRE!”


	18. The Family of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  \- Technoblade  
>  \- Fundy  
>  \- Tommy  
>  \- Wilbur  
>  \- Phil
> 
> Type:  
>  \- Fluff :,3  
>  \- TW: Cursing cause Tommy and Mention of Minor Injuries (like normal injuries, such as scraping your knee and such XD)
> 
> Prompt by: no_user_name
> 
> Author's Note:  
> *cries* Pls I just want Uncle Techno ;-; but ye... I tried my best with fluff. Also, just to clarify, Tommy is 10 here and Fundy is 5 here. This occurs before the whole Dream SMP thing cause... *looks at canon* we can't get Uncle Techno or Uncle Tommy in the current storyline ;-; But yeah... hope you guys like this! :DDD

“YOU CAN’T CATCH ME, CAN YOU?!” Tommy raced across the flower field, patches of grass clinging to the bottom of his pants as he tried to avoid his pouncing nephew. He giggled as he jumped to the side, Fundy landing amongst the yellow flowers as he tried to grab onto Tommy. He could hear Fundy let out a small growl, frustrated at having spent an entire ten minutes unable to chase Tommy down. Tommy was glad he could spend a bit of time with his nephew, his older brother couldn’t really keep a calm head each time Fundy wandered off on his own. Tommy rolled his eyes, darting away as Fundy tried to pounce on him again. He didn’t see why he was barely allowed around his own nephew! He was a good uncle! A better one than his older brother, Techno! “What’s the matter? Too slow? I thought you were a fox hybrid, Fundy!”

“This isn’t fair! You’re… you’re cheating!”

“It’s not my fault you’re slow一!” Tommy cursed underneath his breath as he felt a weight land against his back, screaming as he fell down onto the ground, Fundy cackling in his ears as he gripped the back of his shirt. He scrambled to pull himself up, nails scratching at the earth as Fundy left and began to run away. The little  _ shit _ got him while he was distracted. Tommy huffed, giving chase as his nephew darted behind jutting rocks and trees. He barely realized where they were both headed, didn’t notice how hard it was getting to run with every hurried step he took. All that mattered was catching his nephew, “You can’t call me a cheater and do that, you little一”

The world turned upside down as his foot caught against a rock. Tommy slammed right onto Fundy, their screams echoing through the desolate land as they tumbled down a steep grassy hill.

Tommy fell onto a patch of flowers, the air filled with Fundy’s loud wailing. “ _ Fuck _ .”

\---

Techno glanced up from the book in his hands, the parchment creasing against his fingers as he placed the ribbon that kept his page back in its place. His ruby red eyes focused solely on the two figures that stood by the living room doorway, sighing as Fundy raced across the room, only to jump into his lap and cry into his chest. Tommy stood where he was, sniffling as he tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Techno’s gaze turned towards the scratches that marked and littered his nephew and brother’s skins, an idea of what had happened forming in his mind as he beckoned Tommy to come closer. Tommy wasted no time, nearly throwing himself into Techno’s arms as he tried to keep himself from crying out like Fundy. Techno resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this is what happens when Phil and Wilbur decide to sleep in.

“What happened?” Techno placed the book down, adjusting in his seat as he tried to hold Fundy and Tommy closer. He grumbled beneath his breath, this wasn’t really his job to do. “Did you一”

“It was a stupid  _ fucking _ rock!” He winced at the word, a part of him wondering where his younger brother had picked it up from. Techno had no doubt that within a few years, Fundy would pick up the language from Tommy. Poor kid looked up to him, not that Techno knew why. Fundy was muttering beneath his breath, the incoherent string of words grating against his ears. Techno wondered if it was too late to drag Phil and Wilbur out of their beds. “We were just playing tag and some-some  _ bitch _ rock appeared out of  _ fucking _ nowhere and we-we-we tripped down the hill! I… I think Fundy bumped his head. That or he’s just being a baby. I don’t know!”

“We’ll see. I’m sure Phil isn’t going to kill you for this.” A surge of worry raced through Techno’s vein as he looked down at his sobbing nephew. Fundy hadn’t spoken a tangible sentence since he’d gotten there. “Wilbur. Ya know, well, I expect him to throw you off the hill.”

“Pssh, Wilbur wouldn’t. Not that he can, he’d have to fight me first.” A cheeky grin spread across Tommy’s face, his injuries forgotten as he settled into the couch. For a ten year old, Techno really respected Tommy’s ability to bounce back into his irritating optimism. Techno moved away from the couch, leaving Fundy to lean against the cushions. He watched as Fundy buried his face into the pillow, crying his little heart out. “He’s… He’s alright, isn’t he? Surely.”

“Ya, you know the crying emphasizes how fine Fundy is. Look at him, he’s crying tears of joy!” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Techno watched as Tommy curled into himself, biting his bottom lip as he looked away. He always did forget how young Tommy really was. Techno sighed, patting the top of Tommy’s head as a form of his apology. He never was quite vocal when it came to apologies, something that they all - aside from Wilbur - shared with Phil. Tommy leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as a contented sigh left his lips. Apology accepted. “I’m going to get the first aid kit. Make sure Fundy doesn’t fall asleep. If it isn’t too serious then we can hide this incident from Wilbur. The man’s overprotective enough as it is.”

“It’ll be our secret?” Tommy rubbed a hand on his face, trying to hide the smile on his face as Techno rolled his eyes. He grunted, turning to find the med kit that was probably hidden somewhere in the kitchen. He paused mid-step, feeling a warm hand clamp down on his wrist. Techno kept his face neutral as he glanced down at his younger brother, “Thanks, Techie.”

He kept the smile from forming on his lips at the nickname, surprised that Tommy would even use it. Techno gave him a small pat on the hand before leaving to enter the kitchen, scouring through the cabinets until he finally found the first aid kit tucked away in one of the drawers. He sifted through the contents, glad to see that Wilbur had left a regeneration potion inside during the last time they’d had to use it. Techno took the kit and made his way back to the living room.

Techno paused at the doorway, watching as Tommy tried to entertain Fundy by telling all sorts of nonsensical short stories - half of which were ones that Techno used to tell to Tommy. Fundy refused to listen to any of them, simply sniffling and whimpering underneath the pillow he was hugging. Techno blamed Wilbur for Fundy’s soft demeanor. His twin brother unfortunately got Phil’s overprotectiveness. He had no doubt that Wilbur’s protective nature would cause problems in the future. But that was future Wilbur’s problems. Techno walked back into the living room, kneeling next to the couch as he tried to pry away the pillow from Fundy’s tight grasp. He tried not to scowl as he realized Fundy had  _ dug _ his claws into the cushions. He’d bought those couch pillows with his hard-earned gold, damn it!. His gold… blood god, he hated trading them away.

With a gentleness he’d never dare show anyone outside his family. Techno slowly moved the pillow away from his sobbing nephew’s hold. Fundy curled into himself, hugging his knees together as Techno gently checked his head for injuries. Fundy sniffed, but he’d stopped crying.

“Good news, I won’t have to dig your grave. Aside from a few bruises and scratches, Fundy’s fine. It was probably the shock. Ha… what a wimp.” Tommy snorted at the joke, his sky blue eyes lighting up with joy. Fundy winced as Techno began to clean his wounds, placing patches of band-aid on the scratches as he tried to console Fundy from screaming as he applied the antiseptic. If there was one thing that could wake an exhausted Wilbur, it was Fundy’s screams, In a few minutes, he was done. Tommy was laughing at Fundy’s expanse, forgetting that he too needed to get his wounds cleaned. Techno turned to him, raising a brow as a dawning horror appeared on Tommy’s face. He stood up, ready to tackle his brother as Tommy made a break for it, screaming at the top of his lungs as he tried to keep out of Techno’s hold. Pitiful. Nothing could escape Techno’s pursuit. “Tommy, take it like a man! It’s just antiseptic, you little nerd!”

After a few minutes of chasing Tommy and having to pin him down to the floor as Techno tried to fix his wounds, they finally settled back onto the couch, his nephew and younger brother curled next to him as their soft snores reached Techno’s ears. An arm was curled protectively around both of them, keeping them close as Techno stared up at the ceiling. As annoying as they were, he couldn’t bring himself to move away even as they both fell into a deep sleep.

A part of him regretted not knowing much about Tommy or Fundy, the multitude of war and competitions having taken up his time. Techno closed his eyes, feeling the hum of the voices in the back of his head as one half screamed about how adorable Fundy and Tommy were while the other half screamed for him to get up and train or plant potatoes. The first half had the better idea of how he wanted to spend his morning. He brought Tommy and Fundy closer, Tommy muttering something underneath his breath before settling back into silence. He could see now why Wilbur and Phil were so protective... Tommy and Fundy were absolute troublemakers.

Techno felt a soft smile form on his face.

Someone had to make sure they didn’t run into any more trouble. They needed a guardian.

Who better than The Blade?

_ ‘They almost feel as valuable as blood... or gold…’ _

Techno chuckled to himself.

He was going to protect his nephew and his younger brother.

He swore it to the Blood god.

\---

“Awwwww, I was wondering where my little champion had run off to.”

“Your son’s been pestering me.”

“Ah… well... I can take him from you一”

“No.”

“Ah… Techno? Really, it’s no trouble一”

“No.”

“O-oh… um… Phil? Techno won’t give Fundy back.”

“Techno, mate. You can ease up now. Wilbur can take Fundy and I can take Tommy一”

“No.”

“Ah… guess we ain’t getting our sons back for a while, Wil.”

“... yeah…”

Techno tried not to smile at the flabbergasted looks on his twin brother and father’s faces.

He’d protect them too. So long as Techno breathed, he’d never let anyone tear his family apart. 

That, he swore.


	19. The Black Dahlia of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  \- Fundy  
>  \- Dream  
>  \- Wilbur (mentioned)  
>  \- Phil (mentioned)  
>  \- Techno (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  \- Dream visiting Fundy (it's just a convo really ngl)  
>  \- TW: Withered Flowers!Dream, Dark, Unhealthy Relationships, a bit of gaslighting because Wilbur is trying to convince Fundy that he's the one in the wrong here, and well... Fundy and Dream's relationship isn't good cause... obvi.
> 
> Prompt by: oliverxx
> 
> Author's Note:  
> *claws my way out of college* Here take it before they drag me back---  
> *gets dragged back*  
> (But anyway... hope y'all like this. I am so sorry if it's not good cause college is like a vampire sucking away every inch of energy I have smh. But ye, I might be doing four one-shots this week since college kinda relaxed a bit. But ye... bye bye!)

A soft breeze ruffled his ginger hair as his fingers traced circular patterns on the river’s surface. His golden-flecked brown eyes watched as salmon darted within the shadows, disturbed by his presence as they swam away downstream. He wondered if he were to simply lie down and let the river take him, would he too be as free as them? Fundy rolled his eyes at the thought, slamming his hand against the water before finally pulling himself back up to sit. Even alone, he could feel the chains that kept him free from fleeing into the forest, the dark gaze that peered down his back to ensure that he didn’t try anything again. Wilbur had promised him a  _ “wonderful”  _ afternoon (whatever that meant) yet he could feel his father’s suffocating presence from within the cabin. He wouldn’t get the chance to run, not when Wilbur had both Phil and Techno on his side.

“Wonderful, gee, lack of freedom sure does sound wonderful. Thanks, dad. How thoughtful.”

His words were lost to the wind, forgotten by time perhaps for he was beginning to doubt that anyone would ever come to find him. Fundy picked at the grass, twirling them between his fingers before tossing them into the river. It had been two weeks since “incident” in which he realized he accomplished nothing because Phil healed up within a day and Wilbur refused to let Fundy leave his room until Wilbur was sure his precious little son was back to “sanity”. Fundy growled beneath his breath, hand grasping a pebble that he had found. He threw it at the river, water splattering his cheek as he tried his best not to curl up on himself. He didn’t want Wilbur thinking he was having a “relapse” or whatever the  _ fuck _ delusion he’d concocted in that sick mind of his. Fundy gripped at the grass, hoping his little outburst wouldn’t draw much attention.

He wasn’t sure he could handle another week within his room. Wilbur was the only person allowed to visit and he knew he couldn’t become dependent on his dad. He just couldn’t.

“It is a picturesque home, I suppose. Quite different from the populous country of Manburg or the Essempy but it is much more calming. No noise… no fights… at least, none that would cause a war.” His ears twitched, his dulled instincts suddenly awake as they screamed for him to run, to jump into the cold river. Anything to get away from  _ him _ . As he had done before in the past, Fundy ignored what his mind told him to do. And isn’t that funny? If only he had listened to his instincts then maybe he would have died with Schlatt during the festival, a better fate really than the hellish world he lived in now. He felt someone sit down behind him, their back pressed against his own as they continued, “A perfect home… to an outsider. Would you not agree?”

“Yeah, sure.” Fundy leaned back, hating himself for melting so easily into his ex-fiance’s charms. “You could stay here. Get the experience, ya know? We could swap anytime you want.”

"As much as I would love to spend time with your… charming family, I'd rather break my legs.” He couldn’t help the sheer agony that he felt at those words, the slight pain as Dream tipped his head back and wheezed like a dying kettle. He felt soft blond hair tickle his cheek as Dream leaned a bit closer. Dream could make those jokes without the fear of consequence or of the possibility of it actually occurring. Fundy didn’t have that liberty, not with Wilbur showing him that he wasn’t afraid to be… drastic when it came to desperate measures. The side of his head still ached with the phantom pain of Wilbur practically smacking it against the wall,  _ twice _ . “How have you been, star? I apologize for my inability to visit, the Essempy’s in absolute shambles一”

“Blowing up a  _ fucking _ country and murdering the president of said coutnry would do that.” Fundy growled, his shaking hands gripping onto the poor grass as he tried not to scream.

“L’Manberg is a disease, it would have fallen even without my interference. The number of casualties is unfortunate but it had to be done.” Fundy felt blades of grass cling to the palm of his hands as he tore his fists away from the ground, blood rushing to his ears at how  _ calm _ Dream sounded. It felt cold, like the way the god had spoken to him on their first meeting. As if he was  _ nothing _ . “The papers have piled up. I have meetings to attend, councils to appease. It’s… a lot.”

“At least you’re free and alive. Not a lot of people can say that now.” Fundy curled into himself, knees pressed against his chest as he forced himself to look at the salmon darting around in the river. A part of him - one he loathed and wished had died in Pogtopia - wanted nothing more than to turn around and embrace Dream. “Why are you here, Dream? What do you want from me?”

“...I wanted to see you.” Fundy shivered despite the warm sunlight that shone upon them, sparing a glance behind him. Bright green eyes stared back at him as Dream moved to face him, dark circles beneath the man’s eyes from the countless nights he’d surely spent reading through paperwork. A soft smile danced on his lips and Fundy couldn’t help but melt as Dream reached out a hand to caress his cheek. It was an ideal setting, if one forgot the house that was stationed behind Dream. A forest clearing with a beautiful river… if Fundy wanted to, he could close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere else. He could pretend that he was with his doting and love fiancé, both of them on a picnic date that would ebb away into a night full of stargazing until one of them fell asleep in the other’s arms. It almost felt real. “With everything that’s happened, I couldn’t find the time to visit, but I’m here now. After all, star, we still have a wedding to plan.”

"No." But it wasn't real, it wasn't true. Fundy couldn't afford to lose himself in a fantasy. He couldn't afford to delude himself into believing what wasn't right. He wasn't going to be Wilbur. Dream froze, his fingers suddenly cold against his cheek as Fundy moved away. His heart wanted to move closer, but that would be a mistake he'd never recover from. "We can't do this, Dream. I can't marry you. Not after what you did, not after hearing you speak as if what happened meant nothing to you."

"Well, I suppose I was too early to propose the idea of marriage. You need time and I understand. We could schedule the wedding for—" He could feel that sharp gaze settle on his hand as Fundy tried to pry the engagement ring off of his finger. Wilbur hadn't minded or dared to make Fundy take it off, going so far as to find it "adorable" that Fundy had gone straight for what he had wanted and proposed to "the love of his life." It made him sick to remember how Wilbur compared Dream and Fundy's relationship to him and Sally's. Dream was nothing like Fundy's mom and Wilbur never deserved someone like her. "Funds… Star, what are you doing? This isn't— what…?"

"I can't. We can't." Fundy gazed down at the ring that gleamed at the palm of his hand, its sunstone centerpiece nearly brought him to tears as he recalled Dream spending weeks to make him his own ring. He had given Dream a blue moonstone ring when he had proposed. When Fundy got his own ring, Dream had kissed him on the cheek, chuckling at how their rings complimented one another. Fundy could barely part with it, his fingers shaking as he thrust out his hand towards a very stunned Dream. He had to. It was this or throw it into the river where no man - and hopefully no god - could ever find it. "You showed me your true colours and priorities the day you aided my father in the destruction of the only place I ever saw as home."

"As I said—" Fundy didn't need to hear the excuses, didn't want to hear the damning cold in his ex-fiancé's voice. He pressed his hand against Dream's chest, letting the ring slip from between his fingertips and fall onto the man's lap. Dream caught it with a steady hand, barely even phased at the sudden jab. Fundy glanced up to find a dark look on Dream's face. "I apologize, star. But I refuse to accept that. We are not over. Not while I breathe."

"I don't care, Dream. I can't marry you—" He felt a sharp tug on his wrist, his bones creaking as Dream held his hand, still splayed against the lime cloth of Dream's sweater. A chill ran down his spine as he tried to pull away, the man - no, the god's - grip tightening with each desperate move he made. Fundy couldn't find it in himself to beg, but his arm felt like it was going to get pulled from its socket. Fundy whimpered, teeth biting the inside of his cheek as he pulled and pulled. Dream held on. "Dream, let go of me. Dream, you have to— CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT I CAN'T… I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU?! I CAN'T… I DON'T WANT YOU—"

"No." Dream pried his hand open, placing the ring back into his possession before finally letting go. Fundy shifted away, wrist held closely to his chest as he watched Dream move forward. Dream's gaze was fixed on the ring, eyes dangerously narrowed into slits as they sat in silence for what felt like an eternity yet was only a second. Fundy didn't know what to do. His heart was beating too loudly in his chest, pain coursing up and down his arms as a purple bruise began to circle his wrist. "Wear it."

"Like hell I'm—" He hesitated, a look dancing in those bright green eyes stopping him from finishing. They were dark, boiling with a controlled rage that must have taken years to perfect, but in them was desperation. Dream didn't want to lose him, at least that's what Fundy saw. He couldn't rely on instinct to tell him the truth of what that look meant. He could never be sure with Dream. The god was an enigma, and yet Fundy felt as if this was the truest he'd ever seen him be.

Fundy sighed, the ring slipping back onto his finger with ease. Dream smiled, patting his hand before finally standing up, their gazes never leaving the other. A sense of clarity flooded back into Dream, wincing as he turned to glance at the bruise he had left on Fundy. "Do you hate me, Fundy?"

It was a heavy question. One Fundy wasn't sure he could truly answer without breaking into tears. He chose the easier option. Fundy pushed himself up to his feet, a bitter smile on his face as he took one good look at the god he'd once given his entire heart to. It wasn't fair. Fundy sniffled. He loved them all, and yet it seemed the world would return it in a way that was never really true or wanted. 

"I love you all. You… Wilbur… everyone… Maybe a part of me still does, I don't know, Dream. All I know is, I can't bring myself to hate any of you."  _ No matter what you do, no matter what you've done _ .

"But I'm starting to think that maybe that isn't healthy."  _ Not like this. Not after everything. _

"So… I think…"

Fundy moved closer, forcing a smile onto his face as he looked into Dream's eyes.

"I loved you. I loved Wilbur. But… I still do love the versions of you that were perhaps never real. Maybe they were never real and both of you chose to lie." Fundy moved past him.

"All I know is, Wilbur is not the dad I thought he was and you are not the man who I thought I'd spend my life with. You are not the people I love. The one I love are lost… or perhaps even dead… and their blood is on your hands."

Fundy paused, glancing up at the cabin that was his prison. He'd rather hide in his room than spend another minute with Dream. He needed a moment of silence until he could force himself to believe that he was happy. 

He threw Dream one last smile, hot tears dripping past his cheeks as he finally allowed himself to cry.

"Still... If you find them, please send them my love."

_ I miss you. _

_ Please... _

_ Please come back to me. _


	20. The Iris of Love (Alternate Version to "The Black Dahlia of Love")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  \- Fundy  
>  \- Dream  
>  \- George  
>  \- Punz  
>  \- Puffy  
>  \- Tommy  
>  \- Tubbo  
>  \- Wilbur (mentioned)  
>  \- Phil (mentioned)  
>  \- Technoblade (mentioned)  
>  \- Niki (mentioned)  
>  \- Eret (mentioned)  
>  \- Schlatt (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
>  \- Slight Fundywastaken but they working through some stuff cause Dream done effed up.  
>  \- TW: Withered Flowers stuff, dark, implied Fundy being forced to drink potions, and Insane Wilbur Soot (though he only mentioned)
> 
> Prompt by: LeToastBurnt
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I'm so sorry if this wasn't what you wanted ;-;  
> But as an explanation, I always kinda was hungover the fact that c!Dream didn't want to be the villain during the Pogtopia Arc and seemingly hesitated when Wilbur asked him to give him TnT. As such, have a guilty Dream. He still goofed up but he's trying.

Fundy watched as the salmon darted within the shadows of the river, a soft breeze tickling the back of his neck. He could feel Wilbur’s gaze from within the house, ever present as though he couldn’t trust Fundy to remain still for an hour. He wanted to make the most of his momentary freedom. Wilbur entrusted him to be alone for an hour, reluctant even as he left Fundy to his musings a few minutes ago. Fundy’s gaze snapped towards the treeline, the dark greenery of the spruce trees a stark contrast to the light blue of the sky. He wondered how far he’d make it before Wilbur came rushing out of the house to drag him back in. Fundy sighed, turning to lie down on the ground as he watched puffy white clouds move across the sky. He couldn’t bring himself to run. Not after what Wilbur had done last time. The side of his head still ached from the pain, his throat still dry from the potions Wilbur had forced him to drink so he would… “behave”.

“Fucking Wilbur. Who the fuck has that many potions in their inventory?”

Fundy pulled at blades of grass, watching as they danced in the breeze before landing on his chest. The wind was not enough to carry them away from that clearing. Like him, they were fated to spend their lives in that field… that sounded too dramatic. Fundy scrunched up his nose. He had to get out of there, one way or the other he was going to leave that stupid  _ fucking _ place. His eyes fluttered close, breathing in as he tried to keep himself calm. He couldn’t cry, couldn’t scream. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything. It would mean giving in to Wilbur, showing the man exactly what he wanted: that Fundy was “unstable.” Fundy dug his fingers onto the ground until he felt the rough earth beneath his fingertips. He can’t lose himself. He just can’t.

He didn’t know how long he had been lying there, but at some point he must have fallen asleep because by the time he had opened his eyes, the sky was a darker shade of blue than it had been before. Fundy blinked, the edges of his mind fuzzy with sleep as he pulled himself to sit. He had been out there for more than an hour and he doubted Wilbur wouldn’t have brought him in the second he had fallen asleep. Fundy groaned, blinking away the dark shadows that engulfed his vision. Another nap sounded good. He shook his head, forcing himself to a shaky stand before moving to walk back towards the house. Wilbur could have forgotten. It wasn’t like the man was in the proper state of mind to remember anything. Fundy ran a hand through his disheveled and dirt-stained hair. What stung the most was having no choice but to go back into his own prison.

Fundy paused before the door, taking a moment to breath before reaching down to grab the door handle. He froze. Hand hovering above the bronze knob as his ears twitched. There was a peculiar sound within the cabin, much lighter footsteps moving across the wooden floor as though someone was searching for something. It didn’t sound like anyone he knew. Techno’s footsteps were heavy, Wilbur dragged his feet, and he couldn’t hear the rustling of wings.

“Wilbur...? Dad…?”

The footsteps stopped abruptly, an eerie and dreadful silence emanating from the house before a series of hurried steps rushed towards him. Fundy barely had the time to react or scream before the door opened, nearly slamming against his face if he hadn’t moved out of the way so quickly.

It was the pair of white and black goggles that caught his attention, dark brown hair framing a face he’d never thought he’d see again. Fundy’s eyes flicked up towards the strange mushroom crown that graced the man’s head, a part of him unable to laugh despite the ridiculous headpiece. Fundy noticed the regal, red cape that his probable savior wore. A part of him worried that this was a test that he was about to spectacularly fail. George didn’t seem to care for Fundy’s startled and frazzled reaction, reaching to grab his wrist before pulling him towards the side of the house. Fundy let himself be led away, stunned at what was happening. From one of the windows that decorated the side of the cabin, he could just about see another figure within the house, the flickering shine of gold his only clue as to George’s companion. He followed George all the way to the front of the house where a ram hybrid he’d never seen before stood waiting for them.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized Tommy and Tubbo were hiding behind the stranger’s coat, clinging to her hands as they watched Fundy from the corner of their eyes. Tommy flashed him a smug grin, one that Fundy was glad to see. Tubbo looked nervous, gaze flitting over towards the open front door where Punz was beginning to walk out of. What the fuck was going on here?

“Explain. Did Wilbur finally kill me and I’m hallucinating heaven, or is this real?” Fundy looked over at George who didn’t seem quite interested in what was going on. He heard Tommy snort at the question, the kid rolling his eyes as if Fundy had just asked the stupidest question of the century. Punz walked over to their small group, a relaxed stride in the way he walked. As he got closer, a metal stench reached Fundy’s nose. On closer inspection, there was a speck of blood that stained the front of Punz’s white sweater and a smear of crimson on his cheek which he hadn’t bothered to wipe away. Fundy felt a chill run down his spine. He didn’t like Wilbur, despised him for trapping Fundy in that hellhouse for what felt like years, but he didn’t hate him enough to actually… he didn’t want… Wilbur wasn’t... “No fucking way. Tell me you didn’t一”

“I wasn’t paid to do so.” Punz looked over at him, steely blue eyes melting to look at him softly. Fundy wasn’t sure how to feel about the sudden pity that was being directed his way, too relieved to hear that Wilbur wasn’t actually dead. “The mission was to escort George for a negotiation and if it went wrong, to intervene. Murder isn’t on my paygrade today… are you okay, Fundy?”

“What do you think, bitch?” That would be Tommy. Fundy laughed beneath his breath as he watched the kid move closer to argue with Punz over something or whatever. He was sure that Tommy was just glad to be able to speak to someone else again. Tubbo watched the small argument with slight amusement, arms wrapped around the stranger’s side as if he couldn’t bear to let go. The stranger was a ram hybrid, long rainbow hair cascading past her shoulders as two horns stuck out at the top of her head. Fundy didn’t need an explanation to know that she wasn’t just any stranger. Schlatt’s tragic death has surely reached the other countries. Fundy wouldn’t be surprised if some of the businessman’s old companions or relatives came to pay their respects.

“Dream made a mistake and he sent me to fix it.” Fundy could almost hear the tired exasperation in George’s voice, “He wanted to resolve the problem peacefully but Wilbur didn’t want to.”

Fundy recalled his last moment with his… fiancé? Ex-fiancé? He remembered the flower that Dream had left him with, the pretty white almond flowers that had wilted by the time Wilbur had dragged him away from Pogtopia. He didn’t know what Dream had meant by them, couldn’t bring himself to think of the implications. Niki had told him what they meant… what was it? Fundy’s mind raced until he finally settled on the answer:  _ ‘promise.’ _ “He wanted to save you, but he didn’t know if you wanted him to. And he sent me all the way here. Wilbur, Techno, and Phil won’t be awake for a few hours. We have to leave right now if we want to get out of here.”

“Wait…” Fundy could hardly believe it, his heart aching at the promise of hope. To any god that was listening, this better not be a cruel dream. “We’re going home?”

George flashed him a small smile, “You’re all going home.”

~~~

“Hey.”

“...hey.”

Fundy looked over his shoulder, a familiar pair of bright green eyes stared back at him through the open doorway. There were dark circles beneath Dream’s eyes, an exhausted slouch in the way he leaned against the doorframe. Fundy wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull the man into an embrace. He could use a hug… but not from Dream. Eret and Niki deserved the first hug… if Fundy could bring it in himself to seek them out that is. Dream was still on thin ice.

They reached the Essempy after two days of walking through the forest, all of them were glad to know that both George and Puffy - Captain of one of the most renowned pirate ships, Schlatt’s sister, and Niki’s girlfriend, apparently - knew how to navigate foreign lands. George had left him to rest in his and Dream’s shared cabin since Fundy’s old base was blown to shreds during the explosion. Fundy had spent the rest of the day wondering when Dream would appear.

“Are you okay?” Dream walked over, giving him enough space to breath. He didn’t try to reach out, didn’t expect Fundy to do so either. Fundy was happy about that. He didn’t know what he’d do if Dream even tried.

“No.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, shivering despite the lack of chill in the air. Dream nodded, hands fidgeting at his sides as though he didn’t know what to do with them. “I don’t know how long I was there with Wilbur… you know you fucked up. Why help us now?”

“Because I was wrong.” It sounded sincere, a tone thrumming with guilt that Fundy couldn’t help but believe him. He watched as Dream leaned against the wall, eyes fluttering open and close as if he was on the brink of collapsing. “I was wrong... I understand if you can’t forgive me. I should not have given into Wilbur’s demands. Supplying him with the bombs is my fault. I should have done more. I’m sorry, sta一 Fundy.”

Dream slid down the wall, choosing to sit on the ground as he placed his face into his trembling hands. Fundy hesitated for a second before moving to sit beside him, knees pressed closed to his chest as he watched Dream pull at the tips of his hair. He wanted to reach out, to do something, but he couldn’t help Dream with that right now. He couldn’t bring himself to forgive him just yet… but they both needed someone to keep them sane. Who in the server aside from George and Sapnap would willingly be his shoulder to cry on? Who would dare see past the tyrant?

“I’m trying. I didn’t want to be the villain of this story. I tried but it’s just so easy to fall into what I’ve always known to be… real. It’s no excuse. I made the choice and I have to live with what I’ve done… with the blood on my hands.” He watched as Dream clawed a shaky hand through his hair, a bubble of frustration ripping from the man’s throat. “I know you don’t want me. You can’t want me. I understand. I… I’ll leave.”

Fundy sighed.

He couldn’t forgive Dream… yet.

But he could try.

~~_ And maybe someday he could try to forgive Wilbur too. _ ~~

Fundy reached out a hand, fingertips grazing the edge of Dream’s as he looked away.

Dream’s fingers tensed up before relaxing.

Fundy found it in himself to smile. From their position, he could almost see into the kitchen. Someone had left freshly picked flower on the vase centerpiece that decorated their kitchen table. White almond flowers complimented the orange of the vase. Fundy leaned his head back against the wall. He was safe. He was home. And though he couldn’t bear to look at Dream at the moment, he had a feeling that everything would be okay.

“One day at a time, Dream. We can do that, right?”

“Yes… yeah…. Yeah, we can.”

“Then we’ll do it.”

“... together?”

Fundy laughed, joyful for the first time in months.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, "Dream chooses not to be an asshole"
> 
> But ye... this is an alternate version to the previous chapter so they do not exist in the same narrative. This is basically just a scenario where Dream wasn't that much of a jerk and deeply regrets what he'd done. Asides from that, my friend gave me the almond flower symbolism thing because (and he's a little shit XD) almonds symbolize "promise," however some almonds (like wild almonds, I believe) are known to be poisonous...
> 
> So one could look at Dream's gift as a promise... a poisonous one if you were to look at the straightforward narrative of Withered Flowers. But ye... hope you guys enjoyed this! Bye bye :D


	21. You Reap What You Sow (Slight Continuation of 'Safe and Sound')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> \- Dream  
> \- Fundy  
> \- Tommy  
> \- Eret (mentioned)  
> \- Niki (mentioned)  
> \- Ranboo (mentioned)  
> \- George (mentioned)  
> \- Sapnap (mentioned)  
> \- Technoblade (mentioned)  
> \- Wilbur (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
> \- Fundywastaken Angst  
> \- TW: Cause we all know Dream was a little shit during the exile arc. Poor Tommy.
> 
> Prompt by: Tag_Draws
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Essentially, Dream done goofed up. Also this is a sort-of continuation of 'Safe and Sound' which I guess you have to read first to understand?? XD (Also I find it funny how in this fanfic, Tommy ends up hiding with Fundy in Drywaters instead of with Techno in the Antarctic Empire (???) but ye) Sorry prompter if this isn't what you wanted ;-;

Dream brought out the ring from his sweater pocket, gaze soft as he took in the moonstone centerpiece that Fundy had crafted into the golden band. He missed his fox, missed his star.

“Where did you go, Funds?”

His engagement ring was a source of comfort and joy in these past tiresome days. Not only had he been bombarded with stacks upon stacks of paperwork, but Tommy had run away from his exile and Fundy had apparently moved away to whatever  _ “Drywaters” _ was. He had a terrible inkling that  _ “Drywaters”  _ was a newly born country but he doubted Fundy would have done such a thing as found a country. The fox hybrid would have had to ask Dream permission to do so.

Dream ran a hand through his disheveled blond hair, exhausted from the long trek he had taken to get to this  _ “Drywaters” _ place. It was Eret who had eventually complied to give him the information he sought. He never thought he’d have to threaten anyone to find out where his fiancé had run off to. He didn’t want to threaten Eret. Dream blamed it on the stress. The first straw was Tommy. Tommy. Tommy.  _ Tommy _ . The kid couldn’t just take a single command without making a fuss, and now he was gone to who knows where and planning to do who knows what. He had asked Technoblade and the man had nothing to say about where his rebellious brother had gone off to. From the worry he had seen in Techno’s eyes, Tommy wasn’t with him. Dream could only hope that Tommy had enough sense not to die out in the wilderness.

The final straw had been Fundy’s disappearance. Dream had spent most of his nights cooped up in the hidden house he had built in the woods, needing the solitude if he wanted to finish his paperwork. Why the gods decided to curse him with Adminship he’ll never understand. Dream had accomplished half of his work and had chosen to spend at least one night with his fiancé in the small little cabin they had both built together. He had wanted to surprise Fundy, picking and buying as many flowers that he could find before heading towards their shared home.

He was greeted by an empty house. Dream had looked around for Fundy. His fiancé hadn’t been in the house for a while. Dream was scared. His relations with the rest of the Essempy was not what one might call  _ “decent.” _ Any one of his enemies could use Fundy against him. Dream had rushed out of the house, making his way towards Eret’s castle. They would know where Fundy was. Eret had barely opened the door - had barely said hello - before Dream came barreling in, taking the monarch by the collar of their shirt as he demanded to know where Fundy was.

It had taken an hour since Eret stood firm in their decision not to tell Dream anything about where his wayward fiancé had disappeared to. It took one slip of the tongue for Dream to realize that Fundy wasn’t even anywhere in the Essempy, and though it sickened Dream to tell Eret that he’d hurt Fundy - perhaps even Niki and Ranboo - if they didn’t tell him where the fox hybrid was, he did what was needed to gain the information he needed. Eret had watched in frustration as Dream finally left the monarch, yet they were too afraid to follow Dream. Thus, Dream was now here wandering through the desert. He hoped Fundy didn’t build a house made of acacia wood, it would blend into its surroundings and Dream might end up missing where Fundy was. Dream couldn’t afford to waste more precious time searching fruitlessly through the desert. In a way, he couldn’t blame Fundy for being upset. Not after what Dream said to everyone.

After another hour of wandering through the never-ending desert - on multiple occasions, he had to bring out the ring just to keep himself from collapsing and giving up - he spotted the curl of smoke against the sky. He walked closer until he saw a small, nearly dilapidated house in a little man-made clearing. That had to be  _ “Drywaters,” _ who else would dare live so far away after all?

Dream steeled himself before marching towards the horrid building. As he approached, he saw the flimsy brown curtain move from within the house, the white tip of a familiar tail disappearing to the side as Dream paused a small distance away. He waited… but Fundy didn’t show up at the front door. Dream winced. Oh, his fiancé - his star - was definitely pissed off at him. 

He sighed, choosing to slowly walk towards the door but before he could raise a hand to knock against the scratched wooden door, it shrieked open. Dream jumped in panic, the door nearly grazing him on the cheek as Fundy exited the house, an exhausted and furious look in his eyes.

“What the actual  _ fuck _ , Dream?!” He flinched back at the onslaught of anger that radiated from Fundy, the fox hybrid’s fist clenched at his sides as though he was controlling himself from taking a swing at Dream. He didn’t understand why Fundy would be outraged as he remembered that Fundy was more sad than angry when Dream had told everyone that he didn’t care about anything or anyone in the Essempy. He expected a grumpy Fundy who would refuse to talk to him until Dream made it up to his fiancé with a myriad of cuddles and kisses. Dream sucked in a breath as Fundy reached out to grasp him by the front of his green sweater. “You threatened Eret?! You threatened my ren?! THE ABSOLUTE  _ FUCK _ ?! I ran away for a reason, idiot.”

“Fundy, you’re mad. You have every right to be! I was scared, I didn’t know where you were一”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re right, you are definitely justified at threatening my ren because  _ you _ were scared. Nevermind the thought that maybe I ran away for a reason and maybe that reason was  _ you _ . But fuck that, right Dream?” Fundy jabbed a finger at his chest, the cloth of his sweater tearing as Fundy’s claw accidentally clung and pulled at the cloth. Dream felt his heart race inside his chest. He didn’t expect this confrontation. He didn’t know what to do. They’d never fought like that before. The closest they’d ever gotten to a heated argument was when Fundy screamed at him for leading Wilbur to his death. “I don’t want you here Dream. Go home.”

“But… Fundy… you are my home…”

“Hm, cute but no. You’ve been working on that for a while now, huh? On another day - in an old life - I might have fallen for that, Dream, but I can’t.” Dream’s eyebrows knitted together, the sad tone in Fundy’s voice confused him because he didn’t understand where all of this was coming from. His hand reached down towards his sweater pocket, grasping the moonstone ring that was hidden within. His thumb gently traced over the grooves of the gem, trying to keep himself from panicking as Fundy continued, “Like you said. You don’t care about anyone or anything on this server… except for Tommy’s discs. I’m staying out of your way. I refuse to be another puppet.”

“But you’re not一” He couldn’t finish because Fundy had rolled his eyes, scoffing at Dream’s attempt to “weasel” his way out of the accusation. Dream held onto the ring as tight as he could. All he had wanted was to teach Tommy a lesson (the kid had it coming anyway!) and he just wanted everyone to calm down and try peace for a change. Why does every attempt he does to do good only end with him being labelled as the villain? It wasn’t fair! He held only four people - and animal - dear to his heart yet the Essempy is trying to take them all away from him! He’d already lost Spirit, George, and Sapnap. He thought he still had Fundy, but he was losing him too! Dream could feel his breathing pick up as he placed a shaky hand on Fundy’s cheek. The fox hybrid’s ears flicked down, “I never saw you as that. I promise! Fundy, I love一”

“Maybe.” Fundy batted his hand away, an indifferent look replacing the sadness and anger in his eyes. The fox hybrid sighed, glancing at the sky as though he couldn’t face Dream. “But I can’t, Dream. I know you think you’re doing what’s right, but you aren’t. You have to know that一”

“Then tell me what I’m doing wrong!” He didn’t understand. He was doing everything right! Did his plan have an error in it that Dream just couldn’t see? “Tell me so I can fix it! I can fix it!”

“You don’t even know what you’re doing wrong, don’t you?” Fundy muttered something beneath his breath, a clear look of pity yet doubt appearing in those golden-flecked brown eyes. Dream shuddered as Fundy frowned, gaze darting to his own hand. Dream didn’t understand until Fundy raised it to reveal the engagement ring that he was wearing. There was a sharp pain in the fox hybrid’s eyes as he traced the sunstone with a gentle finger. Fundy looked like he was about to cry, and Dream couldn’t do anything but stare as Fundy slowly began to pry the ring off his finger. He wasn’t… was he? Fundy held up the ring, staring at it with such a look of misery and anguish that Dream held on to the hope that Fundy would put the ring back on… that he wouldn’t do what Dream feared he would. A tear ran down Fundy’s cheek as he reached out for Dream’s hand, placing the ring onto his palm with shaky fingers. “I’m sorry, Dream. We can’t.”

“But…” Fundy was backing away from him, the door creaking close as Fundy tried to go back in. Dream couldn’t help but run after him, hand grasping the wooden edge before Fundy could fully close the door. Fundy’s gaze snapped up, terror in his eyes. “Fundy, please… You can’t.”

“I can. I’m doing it right now.” Fundy tried to slam the door but Dream held on, holding the sunstone ring in one hand as he pried the door open. They needed to  _ talk _ . Fundy began to shake as Dream forced the door to slam against the side of the outer wall, placing himself against the doorway as though he didn’t want Dream to see inside the house. Dream could care less about the house, too concentrated on his… ex-fiancé’s face to even care. There was nothing of worth in the house anyway. “Dream. Get the hell out of my  _ fucking  _ country before I kick your ass out.”

“I just don’t understand where all of this is coming from! If it’s what I said before then I’m sorry but I had to get my point across. Tommy was threatening to burn Spirit, Funds. He was threatening to take away the one piece I had left of my horse! I’m sorry if I overreacted but Spirit meant so much to me! You know that!” Fundy tilted his head, ears flopping to the side as his downcast eyes looked at the ground. Fundy believed that part, or at least he was considering it to be the truth. Dream felt a glimmer of hope. He had to salvage this relationship. He didn’t know what he’d do once he lost the one last person he thought he would always have. George left, Sapnap left, and Fundy… He won’t lose the last person he cared for. “The exile had to be done. Tommy needed to learn his lesson. He threatened to take away the peace,  _ everyone’s _ peace.”

“And exiling him - separating him from those who loved him - was all to teach him a lesson?”

“Yes.” Fundy shook his head at the admission, straightening up before reaching for the doorknob. Dream’s eyebrows furrowed as Fundy slowly pulled the door close. Had he said the wrong answer? Fundy hesitated, gaze flicking over to Dream’s eyes. The door was 3/4ths of the way closed, a tiny gap allowed him to see Fundy’s face despite the darkness of the house. Dream frowned, confused as to why Fundy would even care about that. He didn’t understand what was wrong. Fundy should be upset at him but he shouldn’t be so furious, especially for someone Dream was sure Fundy didn’t even care about that much. Dream refrained from pulling at the tips of his hair in frustration. “Why does it matter, star? You don’t even care about Tommy.”

Fundy froze, fingers tensing up as guilt flooded into the fox hybrid’s eyes. It was only a moment though. Fundy scowled, eyes narrowed into slits. “Goodbye, Dream. Don’t come back here.”

And with that, the door slammed with a resounding crack. It felt final. Dream stood there for a moment, surprise coursing through his veins before adrenaline kicked in and forced him into a panic. He tried to knock on the door, hoping despite the circumstance that Fundy would open the door again… but he was met with silence. Dream’s breath came in sharp loud bursts, free hand - the one holding the sunstone ring - reaching into his pocket to pull out the moonstone ring. They both felt wrong in his hands. He was only meant to have one. He didn’t even know why Fundy had given the other ring. Did he expect Dream to someday propose to another person? Dream couldn’t imagine… He shook his head, too terrified of that future. He kept banging on the door, screaming Fundy’s name until his throat felt raw and ached with pain. He couldn’t let go. He couldn’t let go. So he screamed and screamed, begged for Fundy to come back and talk to him.

Fundy never came back.

~~~

Fundy pulled his knees closer to his chest, baring his teeth towards the front door as he sat before the wardrobe that Tommy was currently hiding in. Dream was still yelling his name outside.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, furry.” He rolled his eyes at the nickname. Still, a part of him was glad that Tommy was getting better. If he had to endure the nickname for gods know how long, then it all would have been worth it. Tommy had probably been listening to their argument the whole time, not that Fundy ever tried to keep his voice down. Fundy only wished that Dream would finally leave so that Tommy can feel safe to come out. “Seriously, like what the  _ fuck _ , Fundy? Out of everyone you had to choose bitch boy over there as the one you wanted to marry.”

“Be quiet, Tommy.” Fundy leaned against the wardrobe, placing his head against the bumpy wooden surface. If Dream could just leave so Fundy could go take a nap, that would be great.

“... I think he cares… in a  _ fucked  _ up kind of way.” Fundy wished that Tommy would stop talking cause they’d both be dead if Dream so much as hears Tommy’s voice. Dream would probably break the door open, the only reason he hasn’t is because he  _ maybe _ respects Fundy’s wishes. Fundy curled his tail around his waist, the warmth made him feel safe. From somewhere else in the house, he could Batry squeaking, probably disturbed by the noise that Dream was making. At least Fundy could tune in on that. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Dream entered the house and found Tommy. Fundy wasn’t as skilled in combat as the Admin. He had no doubt that Dream would have him beaten in seconds. “He didn’t talk a lot about you during my exile,  _ fucker _ refused to tell me anything about what was going on in New L’Manburg, but I saw him pull out… what a ring? He made me toss my stuff into the hole when I tried to steal it once.”

“He’s not wearing it so I doubt he cares that much. It was a possible show of power, an excuse to punish you for misbehavior.” Fundy didn’t believe Dream would care about him that much.

“Look, furry I don’t think any manipulator would go so far as to kiss the ring when he thinks I’m not looking. He’s  _ fucking  _ weird that way.” Fundy sighed at Tommy’s insistence that there might be something else going on with Dream in that particular area, not that it mattered anymore. Fundy couldn’t marry a man who was willing to go so far because he thinks it’s the right thing to do. Love or not, Dream was  _ cruel _ . Tommy had fallen silent when Fundy refused to respond after a few minutes. They waited and waited… but Dream was still outside. Fundy was too scared to look out the window. Dream might take that as a sign to come in or whatever. He slowly rocked himself back and forth, all they can do now is wait. The Admin had to leave at some point.

“I can’t focus on that, Tommy.” Fundy eventually found it in himself to speak. “It isn’t about that anymore. I promise… I’ll protect you. No matter what. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

And though Tommy would probably deny it until the end of his days, Fundy could hear the faint sniffle of tears and the hint of a smile in the kid’s voice.

“Thank you… Fundy.”

_ Dream was still screaming. _

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst *screams*
> 
> But yes, Fundy and Dream fight because ;-;
> 
> Also... YES I REFERENCED AND PUT IN BATRY HERE FITE ME >:( /j
> 
> lol but hope you guys enjoyed this and I apologize for this note. I am very sleep deprived :D


	22. Your Sad Green Eyes of Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
>  \- Dream  
>  \- Fundy
> 
> Type:   
>  \- Fundywastaken ft. Jealous and Insecure Dream because you love to see it  
>  \- Hurt/Comfort  
>  \- Short Drabble
> 
> Prompt by: Anonymous person on Tumblr (thank you ;-;)
> 
> Author's Note:  
> So I wrote this drabble alongside 'You Reap What You Sow' yesterday and it was originally posted on Tumblr (my Tumblr being CrystalKnix if anyone wants to talk to me there I guess XD?) because it was an ask about an idea that an anon sent to me. So ye... Hope you guys like this small drabble. I might not update for a while again because tomorrow is Monday and Chinese class is out to murder me. Anyway, bye bye :D
> 
> (And yes, I now headcanon the moonstone-sunstone rings because diamond is so plain and cliche and I wanted to give Fundy and Dream complimentary engagement rings. It's not canon but when have I ever listened to canon :D)

Dream leaned back against the tree, leaves sticking out of his messy blonde hair as he desperately wiped at the furious tears that ran down his cheeks. His heart ached and cracked at the thought of his fiancé, a piece of him knowing that he was being irrational... But he couldn't help but worry. He had neglected his Admin duties for the day as he tried to find his fox, and found him he did. Dream had spent half his morning picking flowers while scouring through the Essempy to find where Fundy had ran off to. It took a few hours, a large bouquet already in his hands by the time he found his star. Fundy was surrounded by a few people, most of them gazing at the intricate contraption that Fundy had constructed. It was no secret that the fox hybrid had skill unrivaled by anyone in the Essempy - asides from maybe Tubbo or Sam - so he wasn't surprised to find people gawkinng at his fiancé's invention. If anything, he felt pride as they complimented Fundy on his phenomenal talent... But then someone said something that made him freeze. Dream hoped Fundy would ignore it... But the fox hybrid laughed - he _laughed_ \- and responded.

Dream ran a hand through his hair, groaning as blades of grass and leaves fell onto his lap. He didn't know how long he had spent listening to those strangers talk and _flirt_ , having chosen to hide behind a building, flowers clutched to his chest as he listened to their laughs of amusement. He had hoped that Fundy would stop and look over at his direction, would spare him a single glance, but he never did. The fox hybrid soaked up all the praise that was tossed his way and Dream couldn't blame him. Fundy deserved the high praises they wreathed upon him. Dream had taken a look at the flowers in his hands, some of them wrinkling and withering as the seconds ticked by. He winced as he realized Fundy might not appreciate the flowers... Remembering the last he had tried giving him flowers only to accidentally mutter George's name. George and Sapnap had laughed at his mistake for a week. It wouldn't have been good to give Fundy flowers, the praises he was getting were much more valuable than what he'd gotten him. Dream felt ashamed for even thinking that Fundy would like flowers that he had randomly picked from the fields.

He had fled after hearing another flirty comment. Dream trusted Fundy but he didn't want to stay any longer than he already had. It burned to hear such compliments, especially when he knew he hadn't been all that affectionate when it came to showering his fiancé with compliments... When was the last time he'd even spoken to Fundy? Dream sighed, propping his head against his knees. He couldn't remember.

"Hey, babe." He nearly jumped at the sudden voice that broke through the silence, his gaze snapping to face a familiar pair of golden-flecked brown eyes. Fundy snickered, amused by Dream's startled reaction. "Thought I saw you stalking me today... Were you crying?"

"Allergies." He heard Fundy move to sit beside him, a hand on his cheek as Fundy traced the teartracks that Dream hadn't managed to get rid of. Fundy made a small noise of distrust, curling closer towards him before wrapping his arms around Dream's shoulders. Dream leaned into Fundy's hold, glad to just be there with the man he loved before Fundy began to interrogate him. "You know the season has shifted and there's more pollen in the air than there was before. It doesn't help that—"

"Dream, you don't get sick." Fundy giggled, burying his face in the crook of Dream's neck which sent goosebumps down his skin. Dream reached to tangle his hair into those ginger curls, carefully petting the tip of Fundy's ears as if to assure himself that Fundy was right beside him. His heart had stopped hammering, the sick feeling of jealousy melting away as he reminded himself that Fundy was there beside him. "What's got you so upset, babe? You know you can talk to me, right? I can't have my fiancé be crying in the middle of nowhere, can I?"

"Don't worry about me, Funds. It's stress, this time I'm telling the truth." Fundy peered up at him, tail wrapping around Dream's waist as though to keep Dream from running away. The fox hybrid frowned, gaze fixed on Dream's bright green eyes that held something Dream was sure Fundy couldn't quite name. It had been a mistake to move his mask away from his face, it left Dream vulnerable to his fiancé's ever-shifting eyes. Dream can only sigh in relief as Fundy finally looked away, choosing to settle his head back onto Dream's shoulder. For all the fox hybrid's intelligence, he was never quite as good when it came to understanding people. Dream couldn't tell Fundy about how he felt, couldn't bring himself to ruin the blissful moment they both were currently sharing. He'd come out as clingy, desperate if he even mentioned an inkling of the jealousy he felt. Dream was terrified of how Fundy would react to that admission. Would he mock him for being so insecure? Would he be outraged that Dream would think so lowly of him? Of the people who wanted nothing more than to compliment Fundy on his skills? Dream couldn't ruin that. He couldn't ruin his relationship because he was too afraid of being alone to get over himself. "I love you, Funds. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Dream." He could hear the exasperation in Fundy's voice, his tone reminiscent of the times where Dream would apologize to Fundy about the fact that he wouldn't be able to spend the night with him because of the amount of paperwork he had to do. When Dream didn't respond as he usually did, he felt Fundy tense up beside him. Fundy hadn't moved from his spot, but he knew that Dream was hiding something, something he couldn't quite bring himself to say. Dream's heart picked up, scared that Fundy would choose to leave. "I love you, Dream. I do. If you couldn't tell, I chose you, didn't I?"

Fundy moved his hand to grasp Dream's, the engagement ring twinkling underneath the sunlight as Fundy raised their clasped hands. Dream's gaze softened as he looked at the ring. Jealousy be damned. Fundy loves him. That he didn't doubt.

"And... I'll be here." Fundy gave him a small smile. "Once you've find your courage. I'll be here to listen, okay?"

Dream smiled despite himself, "Okay."


	23. A Night of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> \- Fundy  
> \- Wilbur  
> \- Technoblade (mentioned)  
> \- Phil (mentioned)  
> \- Tubbo (mentioned)  
> \- Tommy (mentioned)
> 
> Type:  
> \- Hurt/Comfort and Happy Fundy-Wilbur moment  
> \- TW: Mentions of drugging and kidnapping, this is still in Withered Flowers, Unhealthy Relationships, and Fundy just sorta going with the whole thing
> 
> Prompt for: oliverxx
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Hello oliverxx! I know this wasn't the prompt you wanted (the whole food thing) so I just kinda decided to make something sort of related??? (is this related idk) But ye... I couldn't bring myself to write the prompt you asked me to do so... hopefully this slightly fluffy (???) Fundy-Wilbur moment makes up for it... ye... hope you like it! :D

Wilbur stared at him from across the table, a frown on the man’s face as he waited for Fundy to pick up the spoon. His hand held onto the edge of the table, fingers shaking in fear as he looked down at the familiar stew that had been placed before him. Wispy white smoke rose from the bowl, curling in small caricatures in the air above, sickeningly inviting him to eat. Fundy could feel everyone else staring at the back of his head, wondering when he’d finally give in to what Wilbur wanted. He bit the insides of his cheek, wishing that Wilbur would just let it go and send him to his room. Fundy could handle one night without eating. He couldn’t bring himself to eat.

“Do you not like the soup, Funds? It’s perfectly okay! I made it, you know?” Fundy wasn’t sure why Wilbur thought that would be assuring to say. The last time Wilbur had fed Fundy potato soup he got _drugged_ and _kidnapped_. Fundy ran his hands through his disheveled hair, shaking his head as he looked at that horrible horrible sludge. He’d rather starve than eat potato soup again. “Baby… son… it’s okay. It’s okay! I even added a few more vegetables to the soup than usual.”

He could hear Techno grunt from somewhere in the living room, his ~~uncle’s~~ distaste palpable in the air that Fundy wished Techno would just come into the living room and smack the offending stew off the table. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side as he listened to the heavy thump of footsteps ascend up the stairs. Fundy flinched as ~~his dad~~ Wilbur moved his own chair closer towards him, practically seating beside him at that point. ~~His dad~~ Wilbur picked up the spoon and Fundy immediately regretted not darting away the second he had been left alone on the table. Everyone but Fundy had finished eating an hour ago, quickly enough that even Tubbo and Tommy looked at him with concern as Phil led them towards their rooms. Fundy inhaled sharply as ~~his dad~~ Wilbur pressed the spoon closer to his lips. He wasn’t a _fucking_ child for _fuck’s_ sake.

“Fundy. You’re not leaving this table without eating. Son, I know you’re stressed一”

“ _Stressed?_ Wilbur一 Dad, I am far from stressed right now! I’m _fucking_ distraught!” He couldn’t keep the growl from rising in his throat, refusing to back down as Wilbur’s eyes narrowed into thin slits the moment Fundy began to curse. Fundy ran another hand through his hair, fingers tangling in his ginger curls that he had refused to comb through for a few days now. Fundy was starting to lose it, he could tell. He had begun giving in at some points or just letting himself go each time Wilbur wasn’t there to take care of him. Sleep evaded him, he couldn’t eat, he could barely drink, and he could hardly look at anyone else without feeling the urge to just _hug_. He knew he was slipping. He saw how Wilbur would smile at Fundy’s momentary breakdowns, joy in those dark brown eyes as Fundy would reluctantly fling himself into Wilbur’s arms just to feel a semblance of warmth and touch. “I… Dad, I don’t… I don’t want to eat that. _Please_...”

“But you love potato soup, and I don’t think your Uncle Techno would be too happy if you wasted his precious potatoes.” ~~His dad~~ Wilbur elbowed him on the side, chuckling as though they were sharing a joke. Fundy didn’t find it funny at all. He tilted his head back, begging ~~his dad~~ Wilbur to let the matter go. It was stupid, Fundy knew that. His dad would have no reason to drug the soup. Fundy had been good, he had been a good son. Fundy wished his dad would just let this one go, spoil Fundy a bit and let him eat something else. “It’s soup, Fundy. You don’t even have to put that much effort into eating it. Come on, son. A few bites at least, hm? For me?”

“... I really don’t want to.” He flinched, knowing how weak it sounded, even to his own ears. He didn’t want to explain why he couldn’t eat. He didn’t want to get punished again. Fundy couldn’t get punished again. Wilbur frowned, placing the spoon back down as he turned to tilt his head up, forcing Fundy to look at him as Wilbur searched for some form of defiance in Fundy eyes. Wilbur cupped his cheek with a warm hand, gaze softening as he saw nothing that could send alarm bells through that deluded mind of his. Fundy didn’t pull away as Wilbur wrapped an arm around him, running a consoling hand down his back as Wilbur promised to make something else for Fundy to eat. He couldn’t help but stay wary… until Wilbur stood up to clear the table, taking the offending bowl of soup with him into the kitchen, humming a happy tune as he left.

Fundy rested his head against the table, sighing as he listened to the noise of cutlery that echoed from the kitchen. He could only pray that this wasn’t a cruel ruse, that Wilbur actually believed him and wouldn’t pull a trick on him. Surely not… _fuck_ , he was thinking like _Tommy_. Fundy groaned, pressing his face against the cool surface of the table. He needed to talk to someone else other than Tommy and Tubbo. But… Wilbur, Technoblade, and Phil were out of the question…

He yawned, blinking as he tried to occupy himself with his thoughts. Fundy knew that Techno, Tubbo, and Tommy were upstairs… but he knew ~~his grandfather~~ Phil was somewhere in the hallway, wandering he supposed. He could hear the rustle of feathers against the ground as Phil continued to pace the length of the hall. It felt rhythmic. Fundy blinked again, trying to think past the soft thump of footsteps that reached his slowly drooping ears. He didn’t know how long it would take Wilbur to finish cooking, if he was actually cooking that is. Fundy didn’t trust Wilbur just yet. Fundy relaxed, his eyes drooping as he focused on Phil’s footsteps. As Fundy slowly fell into sleep, he thought of high-heeled boots clicking against stone, remembering a pair of shades that hid blank white eyes. Fundy missed Eret. He tried not to whimper at the thought of those eyes… those eyes that everyone used to fear… Fundy whimpered, shaking the thought away.

Fundy didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but he felt Wilbur shaking him awake, a hand caressing his ears as Wilbur tried to coax him back to the real world. He didn’t feel an inkling of embarrassment when he leaned into the touch, a squeak rising from his throat. Wilbur laughed at that as he slowly helped Fundy to sit back into his seat, a plate of steak in the middle of the table which Wilbur moved closer to him as soon as he was sure Fundy was fully awake. Fundy looked at the fork for a moment before reaching out to grasp it with steady fingers. Well, it definitely was the soup that was the problem. Fundy didn’t mind the steak, but he certainly didn’t want to eat potato soup anytime soon. Wilbur sat down beside him as he ate, happily petting the top of his head as he murmured something beneath his breath that Fundy wasn’t able to really catch.

“Is my little champion sleepy? Aren’t you getting any sleep…? Have you been getting nightmares...?” Fundy bit back the urge to growl at the questions, scared that Wilbur would move away and that the hand on his head would disappear. His reality was already a nightmare, he doubted that his mind could ever concoct anything as cruel and horrible as the life he lived in now. Fundy swallowed down a piece of meat, glad that he could occupy himself with something. Wilbur would have usually expected him to look him in the eyes, but he was letting the issue go now that Fundy was too busy eating. “Would you like me to sing you a lullaby to help you sleep tonight? I remember when you were still so small, you always fell asleep during the chorus.”

Fundy nodded as Wilbur rambled on about things of the past and how Fundy used to be so adorable and clingy and whatever the _fuck_ else that Wilbur missed about him. He eventually finished eating and he couldn’t help but whimper as Wilbur left to place the plate into the kitchen sink, missing his dad’s presence even if it meant having to put up with his dad’s insistence to talk a lot. Wilbur came back after a while, patting Fundy on the head before scooping him up into his arms. Fundy couldn’t bring himself to complain as Wilbur carried him towards the stairs - briefly saying goodnight to Phil who was still pacing down the hallway - choosing to nuzzle his face against the crook of his dad’s neck. Wilbur held him until they finally reached Fundy’s room, the soft curtain that served as his room’s door grazing Fundy on the cheek as they walked through the doorway. A part of him - the saner part - felt much happier when Wilbur finally let go.

He curled up on the bed, clinging to one of the softer pillows that ~~Wilbur~~ his dad had given him. Wilbur sat at the edge of the bed, running a calloused hand through Fundy’s hair and tsking as he realized how messy it was. As far as Fundy knew, even the fur on his tail was a bit tangled up.

“Hm… Well, here’s a lullaby I’m sure will help you sleep better, son… your favorite lullaby…”

There was a moment of silence, one that made Fundy nearly freeze with fear. Did ~~Wilbur~~ his dad leave? Then a soft, familiar lullaby broke through the silence, a low tune that nearly made him cry as he recalled the many nights where ~~Wilbur~~ his dad would sing it to him. It was a song that brought him peace after countless nightmares of the war. ~~Wilbur~~ His dad didn’t try to pull him closer, but Fundy couldn’t stand the feeling of being alone. He moved closer, curling near his dad’s side as the man paused, chuckling at Fundy’s action. Fundy couldn’t bring himself to care or to feel ashamed for giving in. It was one night. He could have this for one night. Fundy smiled despite himself. For one night, he could pretend he was with his real dad. For just one night…

He felt peace.


End file.
